Resident Evil: Final Stand
by Rockstars721
Summary: Part 3/3 As the end draws near, Ada Wong flees to Maine in hopes of putting an end to Umbrella once and for all, but a certain Spencer is ready and willing to stop her at all costs.... Please R/R!!!
1. Prologue

I do not own Resident Evil nor do I own much of anything.so friggin sue me if you think I've done something wrong, be my guest. But, please read through this *excellent* and *well written* saga that I have put forth much time and effort!  
  
Prologue  
  
Trent stared at Ada's picture with wide, glistening eyes. The woman whom he had known so long ago now was gone, and without a trace. He never had a serious liking for her, but he envied her will to succeed and bring down Umbrella; he had similar objectives, but his were all personal.she had stopped the reigning members of the Spencer family, Délia, Dimitri and Gregory.and the opposite sibling, Vela, the one with such harmless intentions. He had watched intently through video cameras that were placed strategically about the complex, and had seen Ada leap from the building. If it had not been for him, maybe she would be dead.  
  
After he had saved her though, she disappeared and apparently fled to Maine.the Caliban Cove incident he had presumed to be the only Maine located incident to happen, but he was very wrong. There was another laboratory placed in Maine, and he had yet to discover about it until now. Maybe Ada had fled there, maybe not.the possibilities were endless, from where she was, if she was still in the states, or even if she was alive at all.  
  
God I hope so.he thought solemnly, knowing the answer already, because if she isn't alive, then God help us.with both Redfields away in Europe, and Leon Kennedy, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers all tucked neatly away beside them, there is no hope. Heatherly Taft and Ja were both killed in the Empire State Building attacks.and Sherry Birkin is now in the hands of Albert Wesker's corporation.this is not going as planned, not at all.  
  
He was alone in his New York home, not a mile and half away from the new 'ground zero'.Umbrella was highly under suspicion for this case, and he was very glad to hear it. They had been meddling with bio organics for as long as he could remember.and now finally they were going to be caught for it. If Ada will go through with her new mission, then it will most likely be the downfall of Umbrella. They will not be able to survive a trio of attacks by Miss. Wong, no discussion.she is vastly too smart for them, and she will outwit them.so he prayed.  
  
Hillary Wilkes is now with Ada, and he was glad for that aspect of the incident. Heatherly Taft was a very smart girl, but she had some very bad decisions under her belt. If she had not given the Alexia Virus to Umbrella in the first place, then the lives at the Empire State Building would not have been lost. And then, she took the liberty of stealing what she willingly gave them. It was the last thing Umbrella would do to kill her.she had no chance of surviving even if she had escaped. And the fact that she was carrying a sample with her all along made his skin curl.why didn't she just give it to Ada before the building was ash? What was Ms Taft really up to?  
  
Trent counted up the number of laboratory and leadership loss that Umbrella had accumulated over the past several months.The Spencer Estate, Raccoon City [William Birkin; Annette Birkin; Brian Irons], Sheena Island [Vincent], The Planet, Utah [Reston], Caliban Cove, Rockfort Island / Antarctica [Alfred Ashford; Alexander Ashford; Alexia Ashford], Capitol City [Délia Spencer; Dimitri Spencer], New York City [Gregory Spencer; Vela Spencer].  
  
He had figured that the loss of Vela Spencer was a minor, if not a fraction, of a blow to the company. Gregory had wanted her dead anyway, but still she was the last living relative of the Spencer Family, and heir to Umbrella Corp.if she was dead, then there was no one to manage the company.then who was managing it now?  
  
It was possible that Délia Spencer, or possibly even Dimitri, had survived Capitol City.but the chances were slim, and close to zero. Délia took a bullet in the head, as well as Dimitri. However, what if the virus had not completely left Délia's system? What if she was still alive? If that was true, then what was Ada doing it Maine? There were too many questions and Trent just simply did not have the answers to many of them. Beside, he was getting tired and the thought of continuing to question himself was just a bore. He needed rest, and maybe a drink or two. Before he did lay his head to rest though, he let out a silent prayer that asked God to make sure that Ada Wong was all right.  
  
*  
  
Délia Spencer let out a silent chuckle as she watched Ada run carelessly through the woods surrounding the Portland facility. It made her laugh even harder to see her try to kill the beasts that were chasing her. The animals butchered all but two other members of her renegade troop, and now it was her turn. She deserved to die, after nearly costing her her life. She was the last living relative of the Spencer name and she had to make it perfectly clear to everyone who opposed her that she would not be backing down anytime soon.  
  
Ada tripped and fell, and slid painfully through the mud-riddled swampland surrounding the facility. It was pure forest for at least another four, five miles.did she know that already, or was she just stupidly praying that a road would appear in front of her? Either or made Délia smile evilly, and she knew that this was the final straw for Ada. Finally, she would rid herself of the nuisance that she had created.  
  
For nearly a year Délia was proud owner of Umbrella and the instructor of all laboratories and facilities on Capitol Island.it was pure glorification for just having the Spencer name. A grin stretched across her face as she carefully relived the happy moments that she had spent with her brother on the island.  
  
And then I betrayed him.killed him, threw him to the dogs only to be double crossed not once, but twice."Dying is an inconvenience," that was what he said to me before he put a damn bullet through my brain.thank the heavens that the virus strengthened my muscle tissue coating my cerebrum, making it impervious. I only had to fake for a few moments and he was gone.then I fled, left Capitol before he could even realize I had only left a puddle of blood where I had laid.  
  
Then, to her horror, she found that her brother Gregory was killed, as well as her meddling sister Vela. She had thought that years ago, Vela was banished from the Spencer name, left to wither and die in some home.if it hadn't been for her then Gregory would still be alive. It made her furious to know that her sister could cause such a catastrophe.she blamed everything on her.  
  
.it is her fault that our parents were killed.  
  
Vela had killed their parents in their sleep one night, and then came to kill her siblings just as the police arrived. Délia had awoken to her parents screams and phoned the police. Vela had stepped into her bedroom with a blood stained butcher knife, raising it above her head and then-  
  
-and then the police grabbed it out of her hand as I cowered in fear.  
  
Délia shuddered, but there is no fear left, nothing left but strength. I am in control now, and there is nothing that can stop me. She looked down at Ada, as she lay motionless in the mud.and she hoped that she was dead. However, where are the dogs then? Alas, it would only be a matter of time before she was ripped to shreds, becoming mincemeat for the hounds.  
  
She slouched into her chair and intently watched from the safety of the facility control room as Ada lay motionless, face down. The hounds had caught up to her, and she was going to die. This was a glorious moment, and she would relive it repeatedly in her mind for years to come.  
  
What a wonderful day this is shaping up to be, she thought, what a wonderful day.  
  
** 


	2. Seven Down

Chapter I  
  
Seven Down  
  
Ada could nearly taste the gunfire whip past her face as the dog exploded on the back of her head, the bullets reigning down all around her, smacking the wet mud in which she laid face first. The dogs had come out of no where, all of them in massive packs.there had to have been at least thirty of them and for her small team of ten men she was completely outnumbered.  
  
Well just thank god that Hillary is safe.safe at home without anything to worry about.  
  
The warm, hard touch of a hand on her shoulder lifted Ada's spirits as she was pulled to her feet, pulled to face the man that had just saved her life.he was one of the new anti Umbrella recruits, one of the better ones, she had thought. His name was Bryant, and he was one of the best built on her team let alone his sharp shooting abilities. He and Trina were the only ones that were definitely alive, as she had seen the other seven torn apart before her very eyes. Trina was twenty feet ahead, panting as she severed the distance between them.  
  
"Ada." she hissed, trying to keep her cool but her obvious fear surfacing, ".this wasn't supposed to turn out like this, damnit the whole team is laying around in pieces." she was shivering, and so was Ada. It was pouring down rain in the jungle like setting that they were enclosed in, the smell of rotting flesh and coagulating blood fresh in the air. It made her stomach churn, but by now, she was used to it. This entire mission was supposed to be free and clear after the first checkpoint, but as soon as they infiltrated the complex, it all went sour.  
  
But that is all behind you now, she corrected herself, right now you have to worry about maintaining your ability to function in this hell hole, and you have to make sure you can keep Trina and Bryant alive as long as possible.its your priority and you have to keep them in perspective.  
  
Bryant still had his hand on her shoulder, his muscular arms glistening in the moonlit field. Ada looked at him with adoring eyes for a brief second, but then went back to being the leader that she was supposed to be, "So the headsets are down, we're down to three men." she looked around, "there aren't any obvious signs of danger, but these animals do attack in packs and they do tend to wait for their pray to be vulnerable."  
  
".we don't have the evidence that we came for, and our ammunition is down to near zero if I am correct. Nevertheless, we all do have our knives and the Sigro handgun's that we were issued back in Portland, and a few clips. We need to take shelter somewhere fast, before these animals find us."  
  
"Hegh." Bryant let out a quick chuckle before returning his gaze to Ada's tight features. She looked at him confusingly, not sure of what he could find amusing in a situation as poor as theirs.  
  
"What is it?" Ada snapped, frustrated that after her hard work he was laughing.  
  
He looked at her again, but this time with cold, hard eyes and a fixated gaze, "Seven of our people are dead Ms Wong.and its not a secret that these animals have found us, and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it.we're screwed, there is nothing else we can do."  
  
Trina looked dazed and tired, as she should be. It was seven hours ago that they were dropped off in the Umbrella complex out on the oilrig not far from the Portland coast.  
  
Kenny tripped the alarm as they were leaving, and from that second on it was pure hell. In what seemed like ten seconds swarms of security guards and helicopters enclosed the area and the only option that they had was to get the hell out.  
  
.and I had seen all the videos, the security cameras.how could I have been so stupid? Ada cursed herself for letting a rookie for first, a rookie to head the team into a dangerous situation. It was not like her, to let her guard down or to let her military training go to waste. This was not the end, and she knew it. If there was anything, she had learned from surviving Capitol City and New York, it was how to get the hell away from Umbrella's goons.  
  
Bullets began to fire and Ada was scarred, scarred shitless for that matter. Her skin was sticking to the latex bodysuit that she wore snugly over her entire body, with the leather bikini type cover up that held her weapons and supplies and ammunition. And as she started for the window, all she could think about was the small piece of milky white paper with the bold black letters printed on it that she had received hours before she left, with no return address or anything.it had scarred her, because she didn't know what it meant.  
  
You won't know it until you have it, and you won't have it until you know it  
  
What had it meant? You won't know until you have it, and you won't have it until you know it.what did it mean? Could she apply it to her situation now? Would it play into the plot that would unfold before her eyes as this conspiracy continued to aspire?  
  
Her body hurt all over as she crashed through the heavy glass window, but with the brute force of ten built men and women it did not seem nearly as bad as it should have been. And then she was falling, face first and then flipping over backwards onto her feet again.and then she was in water, some cold as hell water as a matter of fact and it was absolutely painful.she swum as fast as she could, taking the flashlight off her back and shining it towards shore.  
  
Trina came out of the water right next to her, and one by one the group was regrouped.everyone except for Kenny.he was the youngest of the group, one of the newest kids. She remembered recruiting him too, about 19 at the time but he was 20 now.yesterday was his birthday.  
  
Then the massive, billowing shimmer of something in the water arose and the faint sound of Kenny's young scream echoed throughout the cool night air. Ada and Trina took a step back with Bryant and the rest of the group to their left. The creature threw itself up into the air, half of its massive body still in the dark murky water. Then there was a loud thump as if something hitting the ground hard, right in front of them.  
  
Kathy was the first to notice it.her blonde hair blew in the wind as she inched closer to the mangled piece of something in the sand before her.she let out a faint moan and then whimpered, "its Kenny." and suddenly the creature had her in its grasp, sucking her back into the water as if she was nothing.  
  
Ada made a break for it, heading into the woods and hoping for a bit of hope and she blindly stumbled through a labyrinth of never-ending trees and shrubs. She ran as fast as she could, and that was when finally she came to a clearing in the forestry. The seven remaining team members regrouped, and Ada finally understood what she had gotten herself into.  
  
Sharon let out a brief cry, followed by James's crying plea for help. Ada spun, seeing them collapse to the ground and fall under the high grass. Trina and Bryant backed up into her, keeping a safe distance however. Joey, Kate and Parker stood out in the clearing, using the moonlight as a guide.  
  
After a moment of silence, Joey's high-pitched voice sounded, "Where'd they go?"  
  
Suddenly, the dogs showed themselves, coming out in massive packs. There were twenty or thirty of them, and Ada instantly broke off into a run. Each of the ten recruits, including herself, had undergone some run in with Umbrella and its forcers, so they were all somewhat prepared for the worst. Nevertheless, the team was down to six now, and as they pressed forward Ada knew that number was declining. Trina and Bryant stayed ahead of her, staying in plain sight. However, the other three were behind her, invisible to her eyes.they were probably.  
  
"Aargh!" it was Joey, and then "Oh no! Hugh." Kate hissed as she was brought down, followed by Parker screaming out his dead wife's name as he was torn to shreds. Ada kept running, knowing that if sequence continued she would be next to die.  
  
Then the weight of the dog was on her, pushing her down and forcing her to the ground. She felt the dog on her neck, clawing at her with wet paws and muzzled breath.and the dog exploded onto her neck, sending down raining chaos onto her-  
  
She felt Bryant's strong hands on her once again, this time he was holding her though.what had happened? Ada gasped, realizing that she had literally forgotten to breathe.she had been remembering the incident in its entirety, and she had totally relived it through each of her teammates eyes.she had seen them all die.  
  
"Ada c'mon, we need to get moving." He held her up, keeping her steady. She let out a small yawn and then released herself from his grasp. She stammered forward, fumbling to regain light in her flashlight; the batteries were dying, and she was the only one still with a light. Trina and Bryant had both lost their lights in the attack, so she was once again assuming the leadership role.  
  
She could not help but shake the feeling that this was only the beginning of another ordeal. With Hillary safe at home, and Heatherly and Craig both dead, she was once again alone to face the trials and tribulations that Umbrella had to offer. Tears began to stream down her face, and she quickly wiped them away cautious not to show that she was as emotional as ever. Trina and Bryant followed closely behind; the only sound in the area was that of rustling trees and her own raspy breath. The feeling of being watched was all too familiar by now, but she had other things to worry about.like staying alive.  
  
*  
  
Délia was getting to be disgruntled as Ada and her two other compatriots pushed forward through the forestry that surrounded the small island of Asesinato.the oilrig was only twenty or thirty meters from the island, which was about forty five miles out to sea. Asesinato was a private, Umbrella run island used for research and data logging. Two years ago, just after the New York disaster, the building was shut down due to extreme financial loss.but that did not stop Délia from keeping the specimens there for monitoring.  
  
There were a few R3's in there somewhere, and the 121's were hidden deep below the surface level, but if the time was needed, they could be persuaded into the upper levels with a little bait. The actual complex was hidden away by three square miles of forest, tucked neatly underground and accessed only by a hidden elevator, located inside a-  
  
"They've found the cavern." Délia hissed, typing into the keyboard so that she could have access to the caves surveillance cameras, ".this could be going all too well," she realized, noting her last encounter with Ada had proved 'fatal'. "This time it wont be so easy for precious little Ada to escape, this time it will be her death."  
  
And with that, Délia watched as the caves entrance was sealed off with a soundproof steel shudder, enclosing her enemies into the darkness that only the mind of a Spencer could create.  
  
*  
  
Trina let out a gasp as the light in the cave was quickly eliminated, and she realized instantly that she was entirely alone. She could hear the screeching of bats overhead, the thudding beat of their thin wings.and then suddenly light was struck through the cave, and she saw Bryant and Ada standing before her.  
  
"Look at that." Ada screeched, pointing at the steel shudder that had sealed off their only visible escape, ".someone doesn't want us going back out into that jungle." Ada walked forward, brushing her hand against the cold metal, and then she gave it a quick punch, letting the echo bounce throughout the misty cave, ".and its sound proof, no one can hear us outside."  
  
Ada pointed the light over to the cave top, and Trina noticed the overhanging bats up ahead, "I hate bats." she moaned, her high pitched voice sounding measly in the utter loneliness of the cave, ".Ada we have to get out of here, and we have to do it fast," her voice wasn't controlling, but more pleading. She did not want to spend another minute in that dank cave. Whoever was tormenting them like this, whoever was playing with their lives like this. whoever it was that messed with Trina got a serious ass kicking.  
  
*  
  
Hillary was sitting by herself in the cozy Richmond apartment that she had bought with the money Ja had left her. He actually did have a strong liking for her, which she did not realize until after his untimely death. The visions and nightmares that had haunted her night after night still had not ceased to exist, only becoming clearer as time went on.  
  
Nightmares of Ja's death, watching him through my stinging, wind blown eyes as he plummeted through the air towards the New York streets.I should be dead as well, but only that other girl and he were the ones who perished w/with the rest of the Empire State Buildings staff and tourists. she thought silently to herself, I wish they would just stop, I wish I could get on with my life.  
  
She slowly stood up from the leather couch and headed into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang and the sound of a pounding fist on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Hillary heard her name being called out, loud and vigorously, and angrily, to open up the door.who could be possibly-  
  
-and suddenly wood splinters and chips erupted into the hall, and Hillary made a run for it, heading towards her bedroom window catching a glimpse of her pursuers through the hall mirror.and she saw the red and white logo stamped on the jacket, neatly and carefully placed for all to see.  
  
.Umbrella.  
  
Her room was neatly colored with off whites and creamy beiges, but now was not the time to admire the craftsmanship she had put into redecorating. She grabbed the small handgun inside the desk drawer and turned, waiting for the men to barge through. A sudden calm washed over the house, and she held the gun out with trembling fingers-  
  
-and then she felt massive arms around her, pushing into her arm and forcing her to drop the weapon. She kicked, connecting with a leg and sending the attacker sprawling to the floor. She dropped to the ground and grabbed her pistol, letting off a round into the mans hip before taking off to the window. Hillary could still hear him screaming as she raced down the fire escapes steps, heading towards the street below.  
  
She was three floors up, and the sound of the screaming man above had paled. She was alone now, so she thought, alone with enough time to get the hell away from the complex before Umbrella's goons had her. She knew exactly what they wanted, and she would not let them have it.  
  
I have the documentation on Gregory and the Neptune Project, they want it., and they cannot have it.  
  
Dropping to her knees, Hillary scrambled down the last flight of steps and lept to the concrete ground below. It was a desolate alleyway, hidden away from the streets, which she quickly realized was an awful thing, because-  
  
-the force of a man in front of him stopped her from going anywhere, and as she backed up she felt another's presence behind her, and then to her sides, both left and right. Then there was a sharp, stinging sensation in the back of her neck, forcing her to the ground in a heap of crying and tired flesh. Umbrella had her.  
  
** 


	3. Foolish

Chapter II  
  
Foolish  
  
Hillary woke up alone in a dark, dank cell with the smell of rotting bones strong in the humid air. She gagged for a minute, reminiscing about what had previously happened.I was sitting alone in the apartment, dozing.and then I heard yelling, and then gunfire, and I ran, shot someone.oh man I shot someone.and then I was running down steps, and I hit concrete and then they were all around me and I was.  
  
"Good evening Ms Wilkes, I'm glad to see that you've finally awoken." A voice rang throughout the room and echoed off the walls, the sound bouncing in and out of her mind, ".that knot on your head should be dissipating soon,"  
  
She moved forward, putting her hands on the bars when suddenly a flash of movement occurred, and a sharp, greasy pain skittered across her knuckles forcing them back to her side. Letting out a shriek of pain, Hillary began to rub her hands furiously at her pants, easing the sensation away. Something had run clear across her fingers, like a sharp blade or a knife of some sort.she felt warm blood trickling down her hands and saw it wipe across her faded blue jeans, "What is this place." she muttered under her breath, keeping cool and silent, awaiting angrily for an answer.  
  
And then a cool, collected brunette stepped into view, a wide stretched grin across her face, a grin that she recognized almost immediately but could not quite place it. She had seen that smile, that smirk somewhere before, but it had been so long.  
  
-oh come on, two years isn't that long.she thought to herself, it's the same smirk that Gregory wore across his face when he nearly tossed you over the Empire State Buildings viewing tower.  
  
"You remind me of-" Hillary began, but was cut off as the woman began to speak in a grim, yet apologetic fashion, as if to silently say 'sorry' for imprisoning her.  
  
"I remind you of my brother, Gregory." the woman said, and then instantly Ada's words began to ring in and out of her mind, racing throughout every curve in her body. She had been warned of Gregory's other two siblings, aside from the harmless Vela.  
  
Two other Spencer siblings, Délia and Dimitri, they were the cause behind the Capitol City incident. In addition, Gregory and Vela were the ones at the New York Incident.Vela's dead.and Ada warned me about.Délia's insanity.her untouchable mental state.  
  
"You're Délia aren't you," Hillary stammered, not allowing herself to believe the words that spilled out of her lips, "but you're dead.you died back at."  
  
"Capitol City didn't kill me darling.it only made me stronger," she looked at Hillary with deep, glaring eyes that seemed to shine pure evil and hatred, "my disgust with Ada Wong has only fueled over the past three years, and I have had a very long time to plan her death."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hillary snapped, ready to fight back at the drop of a pin, "Well where do I fit in to your little plot?"  
  
Délia smiled, stepping forth into the light that was shunned in from an outside window. She was dressed in a tight grey business suit, outlining her slender figure and sensual curves. She was a very attractive woman, with the smile of a beauty queen and the eyes of the sultriest temptress. Through pearly white teeth Hillary could see a writhing tongue, forming words even before she began to speak, "You, my dear," she purred, ".are bait."  
  
*  
  
Trina stepped cautiously forward deeper into the bowels of this monstrous cave, finding nothing more than another flock of bats and dusty, hard air. She did not even want to breathe, as when she did she took in particles that lodged in the back of her throat, making her gag. It was a disgusting state to be in, a state that could only be defined as a mix between anger and sheer hunger for the downfall of the company that created this mess.  
  
Her dark skin began to leak sweat as she pressed forward, Ada in front of her leading the way and Bryant bringing up the rear. He was a very attractive young guy, built like a bear but with the heart of an angel. He was Latin, she presumed, his accent faded and withered if it ever even existed. He was dark haired, dark eyed and.damn, she thought silently to herself, if we were not in such a mess as we are, he would be the most eligible bachelor in town.  
  
Nevertheless, they were in this mess and they could not do anything about it. The only thing left to do was play though it, using the cards they were dealt to play as well as they could. Trina, as well as Ada and Bryant, had been in this since the minute Kenny tripped that alarm. Now, they would leave together, as one, and there was nothing that would stop her from making sure that would hold true.  
  
*  
  
Bryant did not like being in the back, he did not like being in the front, and he did not like being in the middle.he did not like being in this type of situation one bit, and he wanted to get the hell out. Shit.he muttered under his breath, this is not where I should be. I need to be by the beach, sipping alcohol out of a glass with a little umbrella.he caught himself mid sentence.umbrella.fuck them.  
  
If it were not for Umbrella he would not be here, he would be enjoying his family the way he was meant to. But no, that had all changed when he stumbled upon Umbrella's internet pass codes a few years back. They murdered his family, his children, his parents.  
  
He growled a little bit, his muscles tensing and his jaw clenching. Bryant could feel the sweat pouring down the back of his neck just as the pure thought of that company name flooded through his body, "Bastards." he murmured, allowing only himself and God to hear what he had to express. They continued to trudge forward, Ada leading the way and heading into the darkness with only her head light to guide the way. He was scarred and he did not like it one bit. He was tired of being scarred; he just wanted to go home.  
  
*  
  
Ada heard the rumbling noise up ahead; she could feel it throughout her entire body as it shook her bones, but still she just disregarded it as unimportant. Her boots squeaked with sweat as she continued on, glancing back every few minutes to check on Trina and Bryant.both of their stories were terrible, both very hurt by the masterminds behind Umbrella. They each had lost everything, including the second family that she had created for them.  
  
To her great surprise, the crashing ground ceased to stop, and Ada could only wonder what would lie ahead. The 'gravedigger' that was unleashed in Raccoon was the offspring of an infected earth worm, dubbed grave digger as it roamed the cemeteries searching for prey.  
  
.gravedigger, schmave digger, the thing doesn't mean jack shit to me here.it was exclusive to Raccoon and I should just leave it as that.Ada thought quietly to herself, keeping her gaze fixated on the cloudy pathway that lay ahead. It was filled with dust and sand, flittering about the cavern in a rather mesmerizing way, making her believe that it was actually flying around her-  
  
-and then Trina fell, the rumbling becoming too much to ignore for any longer. Ada knew instantly what it was, and she did not need to be a genius to realize that what sprung up out of the ground next was not anything natural at all.  
  
** 


	4. The Grave Digger

Chapter III  
  
The Grave Digger  
  
"So, they want to try to play in my field?" Délia snapped, laughing wildly and uncontrollably to herself, "They can play, alright.play with my pets, and all that I have to offer. This little number will shut you up permanently."  
  
With a few quick keystrokes, the cage to the massive Gulp Worm was opened and the underground monster began to burrow its way through the cavern, on its way to meet up with her undeniably despised foes.  
  
*  
  
The thing was shaped like a cylinder, a thick layer of brown sludge coating its putrid body. It resembled that of a worm, but a hundred, maybe a thousand times larger.Trina could not believe her eyes as the thing kept rising up out of the ground, but then she was surprised as it didn't come barreling after her but instead threw itself back into the ground, its body following quickly after. It disappeared into the earth, as if the rocky ground was nothing.  
  
"What.the hell.was that." Bryant gasped, fumbling for the revolver around his waist. He was staring blankly at Ada, as was Trina; they were both dumbfounded, but Ada seemed more surprised than anything.as if she knew what the thing was.  
  
"Get ready." Ada said, and then suddenly the thing rose up into the air again, chunks of dirt and rubble falling blindly through the air. Trina shielded herself for a brief moment, but then went right for her pistol and leveled it with the monster. To her surprise, without even shooting the tip of the creature burst open and revealed four flailing hunks of flesh-  
  
-and then it looked at her, and she realized it didn't split open, but it was merely opening its mouth, showing the jagged alignment of teeth and the piercing sharp tongue.and then it roared, spitting out green and yellow bile directly at her, when suddenly her training began to immediately kick in.  
  
-duck and dive-  
  
Half a second went by before Trina crouched down and dove forward, slamming into the things body with her fists. Instantly she pulled back and began to pepper it with nine-millimeter rounds. It screamed, and she could hear the acidic bile smacking and sizzling the ground behind her. She stopped firing and heard more gunshots go off. She cocked her head back and saw Bryant and Ada blasting rounds into the thing.  
  
Nearly immediately, after she realized she needed to reload, Trina broke off into a run and jumped for a nearby rock to take cover. She exited the clip out of the pistol and fumbled for a fresh one, and then when she felt it in her palm she instantly jammed it into place. Ada and Bryant were both doing the same, and by the time they all were ready to aim, the creature had splashed back into the earth.  
  
*  
  
"Let's see them try to fight off a pair of them," Délia laughed as she jammed her fist against a large red button. A wide grin stretched across her face, and she turned around to look at Hillary Wilkes strapped against the wall, her mouth taped shut.  
  
The young girl was struggling to make out words through the duct tape, and was obviously becoming agitated watching her friend being attacked on screen. Délia walked sensually over to her, and gritted her teeth, "This is the last straw, Ms Wilkes." she growled, "Tell me where the Neptune Project documentation is and we can end this now." And with that, she tore the tape off Hillary's mouth-  
  
-and was greeted with a wad of spit as Hillary coughed and gagged. No way is she going to put me through this shit, by the end of this day she will be dead and I will have what I want and Umbrella will reign. There is nothing she can do to stop me.  
  
Délia instantly slapped Hillary and placed the tape back over her mouth, "Fine, that was your last chance. You are finished now, Hillary. Your time is running out, and it's just until Ada gets here that you're going to be alive. Treasure your moments, bitch, because they are definitely your last.  
  
*  
  
An eruption of earth signaled to Ada that the creature had returned, but to her horror a pair of gravediggers burst through the ground. She felt herself gasp, haunted that there could be multiple of these creatures. Suddenly, millions of thoughts began to flutter about her mind.  
  
Are these the same ones that rose up a minute ago? Or are these two different ones? My God how many of these things are there?  
  
"Ah shit!" Bryant screamed and threw himself into Ada as the creature slammed into the ground, "No!" Ada was caught up into her thoughts and by the time she looked over to Bryant she could feel him being pried off of her. The creature had caught his leg in its mouth and was dragging him underground with it. "Ada help me!"  
  
She immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled, but the creature's body kept falling, pulling him deeper and deeper into the quick-sand-like ground. Ada could not do anything more, she kept holding on but her strength was deteriorating. All she could do was stare at him, his pleading face and his crying features.and then he was gone.  
  
*  
  
Darkness enclosed him, and suddenly air was gone, he was gone, Ada was torn away.Trina was left behind.he was pulled forth, connected to the creature. And suddenly he was falling, falling at an increasing rate.and then he hit ground.hard ground.and he wasn't conscious.but he could see the creature rising back up.rising back up to devour his teammates.  
  
*  
  
"Ada watch out!" Trina screamed and fired off more rounds as the creature came back up from the earth.and the visible signs of blood were streamed all around its circular body. All she could do was fire, hoping that Ada would get out of the way. The creature roared again, and again, and finally it roared a final time. The thing fell, its limp body smashing into the dirt and dissolving into a purple sludge.  
  
Trina raced over to Ada, picking her up and dragging her behind a rock for cover, "What the hell just happened.where is Bryant?" Trina gasped, already knowing the answer in the back of her mind, rising up from the bottom of her stomach. She wanted to throw up, but she could not.Bryant was gone.  
  
"Heeeeirgh!" The thing came back up from behind her, smashing into the earth just a fraction of an inch away. She wanted to cry, but had to help Ada the best she could.and then suddenly a thought of hope rushed fluently throughout her entire body.  
  
*  
  
Délia watched through the screen as one worm died, and the other became angrier as its sister lay helplessly in the shattered earth. The only sense of relief came from the fact that the man was dead, but this other woman was about to destroy her plans.she pulled out a small hand grenade and pulled the ring.  
  
"No no no!" Délia shrieked, sweat dripping off of her neck, "This cannot be happening, they were supposed to die!" The girl threw the grenade down the throat of the crying creature, and to her horror, Délia watched as the last grave digger exploded in a brilliant array of blood and gore.  
  
"No!" She cried a final time, smashing her hand against the console, her voice echoing off the walls of the private control room, "This cannot be happening, it cannot.I will not allow it.no one will escape my wrath.I will kill them all before I suffer again," she headed over to the east wall and a door slid open at her will, revealing a hidden corridor. Her heels clicked against the metal floor as she moved quickly down the hall.  
  
Yet another door greeted her and Délia opened it with ease, allowing herself into a massive greenhouse. There were plants and viles everywhere, the room ignited with a purplish blue light. She howled with laughter as she reached another control panel, and with a few keystrokes the plants rose began to flap and wave. Délia couldn't believe the possibilities that this complex allowed her; they surpassed that of Capitol City by at least twice as many. She had so many things to choose from, and Plant 43 was only one of her many toys.  
  
*  
  
Trina was gasping; unaware of what had just happened, the girl sprawled out against the hard dirt ground. Ada knew, though.she watched the girl toss a grenade down the helpless throat of the gravedigger, detonating it from the inside out. It was a magnificent site, and she could only smile as she looked at the mangled remains of the dead creature. The thing had nearly killed her.killed Trina.killed Bryant.  
  
Oh, shit! Bryant. Ada aimlessly began to claw at the rocky dirt, pushing through endless cracks and crevices in hopes of finding him.finding his hand waiting to grab, finding his smiling face, finding his body.  
  
.but nothing.nothing at all.Bryant is dead.  
  
"Shit!" Ada cried out, and Trina brought her attention to her, "This isn't right.god damnit this isn't right." Ada was angry now, frustrated and angry that people were being stripped from her so fast, so gruesomely. Trina put her arm around her but Ada slapped it off, screaming, "Get away from me, don't touch me.just leave me alone!"  
  
Ada stood up and tears began to roll down her cheeks, meeting the earth in mere seconds. She wiped them away but they did not slow, continuing to rain from her eyes and down her face. She sobbed, and she could feel Trina's eyes on her back. The girl did not deserve this.  
  
Hell, I do not deserve this but you play with the cards you are dealt.  
  
"Ada, I know its hard, but we need to-" she paused for about ten seconds, and Ada awaited the finish to her virtuous sentence.but there was nothing-  
  
-until a loud crack was heard, and suddenly the high-pitched scream of the girl she had dragged into this mess. Ada spun around and saw a massive crack forming around Trina, and suddenly the earth around her sank. Ada stepped back, not getting close enough to fall in too. It had sunk a good half a foot, and Trina crouched helplessly right in the center.  
  
Then suddenly the ground gave way in a massive crunch, and Ada watched helplessly and in wide-eyed terror as Trina was sent screaming, spiraling down into the depths of hell.  
  
** 


	5. The New Breed

Chapter IV  
  
The New Breed  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Délia screamed, a massive smile extending across her dimly lit features, "This is going all too perfectly!" Each of the three anti- Umbrella warriors were split apart from the others, falling into different levels and portions of the cavern. The male had fallen two floors down into the complex first floor, and the female had fallen another level down into the cavern.and that bitch Ada was still on the cave first floor, about to fall victim to the Prowlers that awaited her just twenty meters ahead.  
  
.alas, I have bigger fish to fry, as the final version of the Alexia Virus has been completed. The male will prove to be a valuable test subject, and he will serve my purposes well for research and data.  
  
Délia spun her chair around and looked at a rather dehydrated Hillary Wilkes, strapped helplessly to the north wall. She laughed at her silently, gazing at her with devious eyes. Did she know that she played a valuable role in this game? Did she know how important she was? No.she was stupid, just like the rest of them, about to die with nothing but sorrow and anger living within.  
  
She kept moving, heading back into the green house where she had released Plant 43. The monster was on the floor that housed the other female, Trina Carr. Eventually she would face him, succumbing to its awesome wrath. It would devour her, suck her blood through its tentacles and then spit out her off white bones. It would be a glorious site, and she would definitely enjoy it.  
  
Through the greenhouse, Délia made her way into the elevator pod, where she called the car to take her to the first floor. Stepping swiftly into the small but comfortable contraption, Délia headed up multiple levels and finally reached her destination.and as the door opened, she saw the lifeless body of Bryant O'Neal, sprawled neatly across the ground in a heap of stinking flesh.  
  
.yes, he will definitely pose a very good test subject.a very good test subject.  
  
*  
  
Ada looked down the hole that Trina had fallen through, gazing down and not seeing nor hearing anything. It was pure darkness, the only visible light coming from her headlight, which still was not much at all. If Trina was still alive, she would be badly injured.that is to say if she is still alive, which is doubtful. No one could survive a fall like that, not onto rock.  
  
.but you did.  
  
She reminded herself of when she had taken that leap of faith off of the Empire State Building, falling down hundreds of feet and landing on debris.and you survived, you survived to tell about it and you're doubting the girl cant withstand a drop like that.but then she remembered she didn't know how big a drop like that was, and it could go on forever.and ever.and ever.Trina could be lying broken on the rocky floor of a bottomless pit.or she could still be falling.  
  
Ada shivered at the thought and decided that it would be much more productive to stop starring down the dark shaft and to start moving again, heading in the direction that they had been when they were attacked by the Grave Digger. She picked herself up and dusted off, removing excess dirt off the latex body suit fitted snugly around her hips. The heavy combat boots squished loudly as she moved through the tunnel, and her hair dripped with sweat and humidity.  
  
Leveling the pistol in the direction she was facing, she quickly began to move into a jog and peered eerily down the corridor. Nothing but darkness greeted her, and it calmed her to know that nothing awaited her. She yawned quickly, releasing tension from her wrists and ankles. It would be a much easier run if she was not worried, but in a situation like this who wouldn't be?  
  
-and then suddenly a high-pitched howl was heard up ahead, shrouded in the darkness. Leering before her was a set of eyes, illuminated by a florescent blue that was the actual color of its pupils. Ada stopped dead in her tracks and saw it move into the light, showing its masculine body and broad shoulders. It was gray and spotted with dark brown, painted with black stripes down its back. The thing was around eight or nine feet tall, and stood on tree trunk like legs. Its arms and hands were equipped with massive spikes, allowing even the slightest brush-against to be fatal. It grinned an evil grin, showing its toothy smile in a deceitful and murderous fashion. Then it jumped, leaping to the ceiling and gripping with suction capable claws. It screamed again, this time letting the sound of its breathing be heard. It had two gashes in its pale gray face for nostrils, and holes in each side of its head used for hearing. It was sexless, the parts either removed or it was born with none. The thing was deadly, and destructive, and Ada did not want anything to do with it.  
  
Without wasting any time, she leveled the pistol and fired, aiming for its head and heart. She fired off three rounds and then realized she was doing nothing, the thing did not even a flinch. Quickly thinking over her options, Ada dashed across the other side of the room, letting off two shots before actually making it to the opposite wall. The creature released itself from its overhang, dropping to the ground and beginning to advance. Ada held up the gun with shaky hands and-  
  
-heard the dry click of any empty chamber.  
  
*  
  
Shane kept moving, not stopping knowing that the thing was right behind him. It was massive, unallowed by the laws of nature. It should not be here, he thought to himself, I should not be here, but I am and there is not anything I can do about it.  
  
He turned and fired off about ten percent of his AK47 ammunition, halting the beast in its tracks. It fell over onto one of its muscular arms, digging the lining spikes into the earth. It shook, nodding its head back and forth as if to shake off a headache. Then it put one leg forth for balance and regained its posture, and then drew its arms back in fury and released a massive bone-curdling roar.  
  
Brushing his thick brown hair behind his ears, Shane broke off into a dead run for the next corridor, hoping that the creature would slow after too much lead pumping. His legs were aching and his feet were pounding, but his life depended on him getting off this island. After his boat crashed into the coast after a fishing accident, his entire team was attacked by what looked like oversized frogs.they leaped from tree to tree and released awful howls, and each of their hands were equipped with massive razor sharp claws. Of the seven men on his team, he was the only one to make it into the cavern.and it was totally by accident.  
  
I was running, chased by three of those creatures when suddenly the ground shook and I did not know what was going on. The rifle was still strapped against my back and the pistol held tight in my fist. Tim and John were right behind me but the creatures got them too.that made me the only living member of the team. I kept running, I did not stop and the ground did not stop.it just kept moving.crumbling.and then I was falling.the creatures were left behind.  
  
Tattatatattatattattat!  
  
More AK47 rounds were pumped into the creature and this time it fell to its knees, but Shane could tell that the thing was definitely still alive. He was not going to wait around though for it to stand up and come after him again; his knowledge of the creature had grown, and he knew it only took a few seconds for it to regain its strength. Strapping the rifle around his shoulder, Shane kept running and then suddenly he met with the backside of another gigantic monster.  
  
*  
  
"Mmm.Mmmhmm." Trina moaned as she quickly regained consciousness. Her head ached, and as she pulled herself up off the ground, she saw a small puddle of blood.her blood. She had hit her head on a rock, and it popped a hole right into her forehead. The blood was thick and moist, shimmering in the light that was coming from the-  
  
Oh, shit. There were candles placed elegantly all around the underground cave, and as she looked around, she saw that she was lying on a brick path. This place was not abandoned after all, and in fact, it had once actually been maintained.  
  
Quite recently, she thought, it must have been, unless these candles are running on another source of power someone was down here recently to light them all up.  
  
Pulling her damp hair off of her dark brown skin, Trina let out another moan as she stumbled to her feet. Her pistol was gone, and the backpack that she had worn earlier was too. The only thing she had on her to keep her safe was the combat knife strapped around her leg. AS she unhooked the blade from its position, she could hear gunshots from up above. Looking up through a massive hole, all she saw was continuing darkness. There was nothing, nothing at all. Moreover, the gunshots were faded anyways, meaning that she was further down than she thought.  
  
As she sat up onto her knees, Trina began to ponder what her next move would be. She could not see more than five feet in either direction, as the dusty cloud that covered the air fogged the rest of the pathway. The candles helped, but still it was dark. Taking the knife into her gloved hand, she pushed herself to her feet and stood up, turning around-  
  
-and looked face to face with a skinless skeleton, strapped to the wall by metal chains and clasps. She gasped as she took a step back, realizing that she had just backed up into yet another dead soul. Shrieking, Trina stepped forward into the middle section of the narrow corridor, struggling to regain control of her actions.and that was when she noticed the shimmering weapon folded neatly over the dead warrior's shoulders.  
  
It was a Remington, an older model but still a goodie. She stepped forward, released it from its owners grasp, and felt the heavy weight in her hands. Checking the chamber, Trina found seven shots still in tact. To her luck though, the body still was equipped with a side back filled with around twenty-eight shells. She pulled the pack over her back and strapped the knife back to her leg, when suddenly a wide-stretched grin befell her face.  
  
Looking the pale skull right in the eyes, she smiled and said boldly, "Thanks old friend," and then started down the hallway, shotgun in hand. And as the gunshots up above began to slow, she prayed that whatever or whoever her friends were fighting up there that she would not come face to face with any of them.  
  
*  
  
Bryant looked up and saw a beautiful young brunette coming at him at a slow and seductive manner. She was dressed in a tight gray business suit, hiding her obviously attractive curves. He smiled at her and then began to speak, "Hey, baby you have got to help me get out of here."  
  
-and then he tried to extend his arms, but was restrained. He looked down and saw thick metal straps holding him down, pinning him against the mud wall. She smiled at him and paused, waited a few moments, and then continued her approach. He looked down and saw a syringe in her palm, filled with some kind of red goo.  
  
"Oh no way in hell," he gasped as he saw the biohazard symbol printed neatly across the tube, "Get the hell away from me, you're not here to help." He stammered, attempting to pull away but the woman kept coming. She was not going to stop, was not going to follow his orders.  
  
"Oh darling, don't you worry.I am here to take all the pain away." And with that, she pushed the needle tip into his veiny neck and pressed down on the syringe. The red liquid disappeared as well as all his consciousness, and the last thing he saw was the woman bend down and wave her fingers 'goodbye'.  
  
** 


	6. Return Of The Living Dead

Chapter V  
  
Return of the Living Dead  
  
The creature smashed its gigantic fist into Ada and sent her sprawling to the ground, her empty pistol skittering helplessly across the desolate dirt. She struggled to regain composure as the thing continued to advance on her, taking what seemed to be mile long steps as it approached her in two giant leaps. It raised its arms up, clenching its fists, and then threw them down nearly severing her in two when-  
  
-when suddenly rifle shots were heard, and blood began to erupt from the creatures back. Ada jumped to her feet and dove out of the way, as she saw the illuminated figure of a man holding an AK47 rifle, blasting rounds into the fleshy backside of the massive creature. It roared in pain and then turned to face him, showing its nasty fangs and horrid tongue. Leaping into the air, the creature Ada had dubbed the 'Prowler' came down to the ground just inches from the bold man.  
  
This is it.the guy tries to save me and dies trying.she thought, but then watched intently as he leaped through the Prowlers legs and rolled to his feet, peppering the creature with more shots. It screamed, then fell to its knees and rolled over, dying.  
  
*  
  
"My names Shane," he said to her, picking the lovely Asian up off the muddy ground, "Shane Carter." She didn't seem to want his help, but nevertheless he continued to offer it, hoping for a tad bit of recognition if not anything, "I'm a fisherman, my boat crashed here and then when we reached land we were attacked by these, creatures." he continued, "They looked like oversized frogs, but they screamed like.like nothing I've ever heard before."  
  
"Hunters," the woman said, "The 121's were the beta versions, and then the Gamma's were created off the genetic make up of a fish. Gamma's swallow their prey whole, while the Beta's simply decapitate."  
  
He starred blankly at her for a minute and felt the blood rush coldly out of his face. He was pale white with fear, with disgust, with utter disbelief that this woman would say something like that. "Okay.well, thanks for the info, but that's not what I was really going to focus on. What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at him with glaring, mysterious eyes, "That isn't of your concern," her accent was fluent and she gave him that infamous Asian glare. Instead of speaking again, she just took off in the direction that he was headed, and he instantly felt a rush of responsibility for her.  
  
"There are monsters back there." He stammered, realizing how utterly not cool that blatantly and obvious that statement was. "It's not safe.for you to.to go."  
  
She cut him off before he could finish his sentence, ".to go alone? The monsters back there aren't nearly as deadly as I am," she jammed a fresh clip into her pistol, "I've dealt with these things before; I'll deal with them again if I have to. Now, if you want to, you can-"  
  
"Uughnn."  
  
There was a dead silence in the murky corridor as the moaning sounds became louder and louder, and then the shuffling sounds of footsteps began to echo throughout the entire cave. Shane did not know how to react, as the woman was obviously becoming anxious. He could practically see the sweat beads filling up around her hairline and upper lip, and he instantly knew that this was not a good thing.and those moaning sounds just kept getting louder and louder.  
  
*  
  
Trina pressed forward through the darkness, the light from the candles on the cavern sides the only thing keeping her vision straight. With the shotgun readied, she prayed that she would be ready for anything, but a strong gut feeling told her that something about these desolate corridors were definitely not right.  
  
"Mmmhmm.ughk."  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Trina starred down the faded pathway in dead silence. There was nothing.no movement, no severing of fog.nothing at all, just barin emptiness-  
  
-but the sound of moaning, groaning.the sound of dead people, or dying people, many of them, the sounds echoing throughout the brown tunnel. Trina held the shotgun close, suddenly realizing a sense of security that it provided. She could feel herself breathing heavier and heavier, knowing that whatever was coming around the corner was not going to help her.  
  
Then the disgruntled figures of mutilated human beings stumbled drunkenly into view, their decaying bodies filling the cavern with the scent of rotting meat. There were four of them, and a fifth stumbling back in the rear.she could see that the one straggling was seriously injured, its arms gone and its left leg have gone.but the rest of them, they were all in tact. Aside from hunks of flesh missing from various body portions, the carriers that stumbled into view resembled human form. There were three women and two men, all of them dressed in white lab coats. Their clothes were stained with a dry red, the color of coagulated blood. Trina had seen all of this before, but the one thing that scarred her most was what two of them were carrying.  
  
.they are carrying tools.this cant be, these things do not carry weapons.but they are.they are carrying.they're carrying axes.  
  
*  
  
Three zombies stumbled into view and Ada instantly raised her handgun and began to plow away at the mutilated walking corpses, not letting up once before the eighteen bullets in the pistol were empty. Shane threw himself forward, hopping in the line of fire. Ada knew almost immediately, what his point would be.  
  
"They're human! What are you doing?!" He cried, putting his hand on her gun as if he would have enough power to shield them from it, "Are you insane?"  
  
Ada did not have time for this kids shit, "Get away from me or I'll shoot you." She said simply, hoping that her point was clear and easily understood, "Move it." She was shocked to see him not even flinch, and then realized that she would have to do what she had stated if the creatures behind him got any closer. She jammed a clip into the chamber; "Move." she cocked the gun. "1.2."  
  
BAM!  
  
*  
  
Shane threw himself on the ground and evaded his sexy, yet insane new comrade as she began to fire spontaneously into the people down the pathway. He watched one of them drop, but the other three continued to advance. He lay in wide-eyed terror as they continued to walk forward, and suddenly their molding, decaying features were illuminated by her continuous gunfire.  
  
"What in Gods name."  
  
The last bullet slammed out of the chamber and she looked boldly at him, "Not in Gods name." Slamming a fresh clip into the semi automatic, she let off another round and dropped the last of the walking dead, "Not in Gods name whatsoever."  
  
*  
  
"They were biogenetically engineered by Umbrella Chemical and Pharmaceuticals. They used to be human, but now they are just shadows, a glimpse of what they used to be." Ada began to speak as she and Shane pressed through the shadowy cavern, holding their weapons out in case any more of the walking dead arose, "They were infected with the T Virus, a deadly substance that deteriorates cell count, ultimately leading to the remaining cells feeding off of each other, causing the decay. The carriers have the need to flesh and blood, like zombies, and they attack anything and everything breathing."  
  
"How do you kill them." he stammered, talking loosely as if he was about to vomit. Ada could see a glimpse of pain and anguish in his face, a look that had been removed from hers long ago. After dealing with Umbrella, nothing much scarred her anymore.  
  
"Decapitation or severing their spinal cord." She said simply and then he stopped, clenching his stomach, "Listen, if this is too much for you to handle." she murmured, hoping to sound soothing.  
  
He looked at her with glistening eyes, almost adoringly, "No, no.I'm fine, just feeling a little queasy that's all." He rose back up and continued to walk, her at his side. He was an attractive young guy, Ada had to admit, but in a situation like this she wasn't looking for anything long term. In every case, she always ended up being hurt. She had evaded falling into love the last time she was with Umbrella, but still.she had a liking for Ja ever since the moment she laid eyes on him.  
  
Nevertheless, he is dead.  
  
She reminded herself quickly that he was long gone, and this was the present and she needed to focus. From what he had told her, this Shane kid was only nineteen years old. He was a very young kid, the youngest that she had ever worked alongside.  
  
Sherry Birkin was only twelve, but you never actually worked with her.  
  
Birkin's daughter was still with the HCF, and it had been a few years now since she was captured. Ada did not know how they were treating the poor girl, or even if she was still alive. However, if one thing was for sure, it was that if she had encountered Wesker he could pull the information out of her.literally.  
  
Ada shuddered at the thought and clenched her fists around her gun, feeling the sweat drip between her fingers. She wanted out right then and there; tired of having to deal with all the little musings that Umbrella had to offer. Moreover, she wanted to find Trina, to find Bryant.and to find out if they were even still alive.  
  
*  
  
"Curses!" Délia screamed as she watched Ada and Shane walk through the cavern unharmed, "Why wont you just die!" she screamed again, pressing down hard on all the keys. She had quarantined all of the scientists earlier that day and released the virus into their cells infected them immediately. After Ada arrived, she allowed them to go free and wreak havoc upon them. But there were only twenty scientists, and already there were four dead.but five of them were cornering that other girl, and they were going to kill her.they even had the axes that were in the cell blocks.  
  
Oh happy day.they will hack her up before munching down for a little snack! Even if she does survive, Plant 43 awaits only two corridors away and that will surly destroy her.  
  
"Come now, my pretty." she hissed, watching Ada intently, "You'll suffer now.lets just see how you fend against the Predators." tapping down onto the keyboard, the screen switched to a cellblock deep within the cavern that Ada walked aimlessly about. A gate was released and four gigantic creatures lopped out, swinging axes and knives at their dispense, "This will surely dispose of you.happy day, happy day.what a happy, happy day."  
  
** 


	7. The Predator

Chapter VI  
  
The Predator  
  
Three shotgun blasts fired from Trina's Remington, releasing shrapnel into the decaying creatures that lurched forward. She took a step back and fired again; aiming upward at the zombified human's face, Trina fired a fifth and final shot into the monster, causing it to explode in a glorious array of gore. There were still four of them though, and two of them were wielding blood stained battle-axes, a horrific example of how deadly Umbrella could get. About to take another step back, Trina was suddenly shocked as the creatures in front of her, they began to-  
  
-began to swing the axes ferociously towards her, crashing into the dirt tunnel and sending sparks flying.sparks.dirt doesn't make sparks.she thought instantly to herself, what the hell is this.there has to be metal underneath all of this muck.  
  
As the creatures smashed the wall again, a glistening metallic glow was released into the tunnel, signaling that this cavern was only a cover up.what was hidden beneath these dirt walls was something much, much more sinister.  
  
*  
  
"Just ten feet away now, right around the corner, right about to crush you in your path." Délia hissed, watching the bulking Predators come slowly down the hall, their gigantic axes clenched tightly in their fists, "Just a moment now.a moment before Ada Wong is a past worry."  
  
Turning to face Hillary, Délia let off a shrill laugh and then walked casually over to the chained girl, "Well, if this plan of mine goes accordingly, I won't need you anymore. As soon as Ms Wong dies, you are going to go along with her. Just pray that she lives a little longer, eh?"  
  
"You bitch!" Hillary cried, struggling to be freed. She shot a quick glance over to the lifeless body of Bryant Long, frozen stiff in the liquidation chamber on the south wall. He was stationed so she could watch his development, watch his mutation, watch him grow.it would only be a short time before he was totally developed and ready for deployment. If Ada did make it as far as to her secret lab, then Bryant would definitely serve a wonderful purpose as to destroy her once and for all.  
  
That is to say, that she will not live through the Predator attack, and there are still around eleven carriers stumbling around these hallways. Délia quickly reminded herself, she is not smart enough to outmaneuver all of your creations.  
  
Turning without addressing Hillary's lude comment, Délia walked over to her comfortable leather chair and sat down, fixing her dress as she did. She was not getting tired one bit of watching her pets play with her enemies, and in fact in was more amusing than she had ever imagined. Ada had caused her so much pain, killed all of her siblings, destroyed two of her most precious labs., and lived without a scratch to show for it. It was time to pay the piper.and the piper was getting anxious.  
  
*  
  
Trina let one of the axe-wielding creatures come forth towards her, letting it lunge at her and fall to the ground. Raising one boot up in the air, she quickly smashed it onto the carrier's skull and decapitated it.  
  
Now's my chance, I can take the axe and use it without having to waste any ammo!  
  
Dropping to her knees, Trina hastily took the axe into her hands and swung at the nearest bloodthirsty demon, removing its head in a simple, clean swipe. Its mangled head rolled onto the floor and, as she expected, the other two dropped like flies and began to feast on it, yanking out the cerebrum and feeding off it.  
  
Two more clean swipes and both monsters were dead, which meant that all five of the creatures were now at rest. She had shot one of them to death, decapitated one, and severed each of the others. She did not feel any sort of recognition for the feat, either. These people had once been working citizens; working people.they once had been normal.  
  
They worked for Umbrella; they ruined your life.  
  
Remembering about the life, she had before Umbrella was thrown into the picture made Trina shiver, and she instantly knew that it was time to toss the thought. She just gripped the axe firmer, starred harder at the mangled corpses of the undead creatures, and then readied her stance. She had seen that there was a wall beneath all this dirt.and she was going to find out what was behind it.  
  
*  
  
Délia smiled, knowing that it would only be a matter of minutes before Ada's end would be fulfilled.the Predators are right there, right there, and ready to smash her to bits! Just a few more seconds.yes, she has seen them.oh this is a wonderful, wonderful day.  
  
*  
  
Ada gasped, stepped back and clutched for her pistol almost immediately as she saw the creatures lurch into view. There were four of them.four bloodthirsty demons, each wielding massive battle axes almost one and a half times her size. The blades were huge, the size of her entire torso. Shane couldn't move, and she saw it in his eyes that he knew this would be his last battle with the undead.she felt it too, there were four of them.four of them!  
  
They stood on tree trunk legs, like the Prowlers, but she could tell that these were much, much more dangerous. Standing almost ten feet tall, each of them had bulging, flexing muscles that twitched as the veins popped out and blood rushed through. Strapped around every limb was a massive knife, used obviously, as a backup incase the battle-axe was not good enough. Their faces were huge, housing beady black eyes and slits for a nose. They had no mouths, just skin, but right smack in the center of each of their fore heads was a horn, and then right down their backs were more horns, like spikes. Ada was reminded of rhino's as she starred wide eyed at the blood thirsty animals that lurched forward, dressed in black leather, chains around their hands and feet. She took another step back, but realized that the monsters had halved the distance between them.  
  
Shit, shit, shit!  
  
She let off three rounds into the nearest creature, but it was not even phased. Ada ducked as it swung its axe, smashing into the massive wall, sending dirt chunks flying everywhere. Shane unleashed his AK47, staying in one spot as the creatures continued to advance on him. Ada took off in the opposite direction, hoping to gain some ground, but she could feel the wind rush up behind her as-  
  
-as a brute force like that of a truck slammed into her and she was sent sprawling, rolling through the mud and slamming hard against a rocky wall. She turned and saw the creature standing before her, holding the axe above his head as if to come down on her in one brutal swipe.  
  
Tattatatattatattattat!  
  
Sparks flew from the axe, bullets rained all over the creatures face, and she instantly knew what had happened.  
  
"Shane!" She screamed, seeing him still aiming at the monster with his assault rifle. The bullets had ricocheted off the axe and penetrated the creature in its most vulnerable spot. A loud gurgling sound was heard, and Ada presumed the creature was trying to scream, but with no mouth it was rather difficult. It swung blindly, then fell onto its knees and dropped the axe. Grabbing its eyes in pain, the creature rolled over and began to twitch.it was dead.  
  
*  
  
Shane turned an unleashed an array of bullets in the same fashion as he had the last, blinding the monster and sending it sprawling to the ground. They had downed two of the monsters now, forcing them into a blind oblivion. He was feeling over rushed with self-esteem as the second creature died, that he hadn't taken time to notice-  
  
-to notice the third creature raising the axe, coming down hard right against the dirt in which he stood. Ada smashed into him, throwing him to the side and missing the blade by a hair. He did not even have time to scream before she was shooting at the monsters face, the bullets skittering across its scalp and cheeks.  
  
"Shoot the rifle damnit!" She hollered over her semi-automatic gunfire, hoping for him to hear her. He did, and he raised the gun and fired, launching fresh rounds into the monsters. The third one cried in pain as its eyes were blown away, crimson blood raining down from empty sockets. It keeled over and died, leaving the fourth monster vulnerable.  
  
Shane raised the rifle again, but watched instead as the creature blindly swung its axe, smashing into the walls and forcing sparks to come flying out from every which direction. It was furious, furious that its brothers and sisters were dead, blinded, lying before him in pools of their own blood. The same gurgling sound as before was heard, and the creature took one final swing and smashed through the cave wall, shining bright light into the once dimly lit corridor.  
  
*  
  
Light!  
  
"Shane! Make a run for it, shoot while you go!" she screamed, and they both took off in the same direction, towards the creature. Shane fired off his AK47 and paused the monster for a moment, and then both of them darted forth towards the gaping hole in the wall that the creature had created. The fell onto what felt like metal, but Ada didn't take time to notice, she just rolled to her feet and ran forward, hoping to find someone that could help her.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
She turned and saw a bright look on Shane's young face as the monster dropped. Watching him rush over to the lifeless monster's body, Ada took a step forward from her onward march and saw him pull off two of the four knives from the dead creature. He handed her one, and smiled.  
  
"We had better take these, incase we run out of ammo." He said, giving her a quick wink, "Thought you would have figured that one out before I did." He walked in front of her, heading down the brightly lit hallway. Before following him, Ada walked towards where the hole in the wall was and examined the edges.  
  
The dirt was about three inches thick, and the metal wall about four. There was no space in between the dirt and the wall, but she could see a thick, sticky substance between them, obviously used for holding them together. All of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together right before her eyes.  
  
"Shane," she called, and watched the young boy turn, "Come check this out. It seems that Umbrella was building a lab in this cave, underneath the surface." She smiled at him, and then put her gun in her holster, "There may be more here than we thought after all."  
  
Stepping to her feet, Ada quickly brushed herself off and examined her surroundings. They were in a brightly lit corridor, the Umbrella logo printed neatly on the center of each door. There were two doors, exactly opposite from each other on different ends of the corridor. In addition, direction planted on the wall in front of her, was a-  
  
-security camera, she was starring blankly into a security camera. She instantly dropped, but was intently surprised as the camera followed her, watching her every move. It did not let off, watching her as she picked herself up and reexamined it.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shane asked, but was unpleasantly surprised as Ada pulled out her pistol.  
  
"Someone is playing with us," And with that, she flipped up her middle finger at the camera and shot out the lens, letting her observers know that she was not one to be messed with.  
  
*  
  
The camera went snowy, and Délia's heart sank. Ada had flicked her off and then shot out the camera, showing utter disrespect, "That little bitch will rot in hell, damnit!" She screamed, switching the camera back to the cavern filled with her four, precious Predators.lying dead, blinded and motionless, "She will pay for this! No one will escape!"  
  
She nearly flipped her chair over as she headed over to her desk drawer, opening it up to reveal a pair of Sub Machine Guns and four fresh clips. She pocketed the clips and cocked the guns back. Before leaving the room on her quest, she looked at Bryant's lifeless body in the tank. Letting out a cold, desperate laugh she mocked him as his mutation had already started to progress.  
  
"Ada Wong may have lived this far," she gasped, "But there is nothing that will stop me from ruining her plans of foiling my company name," heading for the staircase in the center of the room, Délia continued her angry holler, "This will not be the end! Délia Spencer will not be destroyed! No one will escape my wrath!"  
  
*  
  
Bryant could not feel anything anymore, could not feel anything but pain. All his senses were gone, his skin numb, his body weak, his eyes blind, his ears mute, his lips sealed.everything was done. All he had to do now was relax, relax and wait for his day of judgment to come. For now, he would rest.  
  
** 


	8. Strike Force

Chapter VII  
  
Strike Force  
  
"This is Agent VT01, reporting from checkpoint 103, do you copy."  
  
An attractive young black woman stood in front of the sealed cavern entrance, armed to the teeth with the latest in government weaponry. To her right was Agent CP02, and to her left was Agent KB03. Agent CP02, known formally as Charli Parks, had been working for the Agency for nearly three full years now. Agent KB03, Kris Brooks, had been working for a little over two. Agent VT01, Vita Thai, had been working with the Agency for close to five years.and never once had a mission like this shown up.  
  
"I repeat, this is Agent VT01, reporting from checkpoint 103, do you copy?" her sweet, casual voice was muffled through her grated military mask, her features hidden away. She was an attractive twenty five year old, her girly features forcing many to believe she was under age to be working with such high status military officers. Nevertheless, she knew deep down that, this was what she was meant to do, knew that this was what her future held.but being shipped off to Asesinato Isle to investigate a disturbance, way out in the middle of nowhere?  
  
"Agent," a crackled voice sounded in her radio com, "Get yourselves out of there now, we have unidentified, possibly hostile creatures coming straight for you. Do not try to work with them, just get yourselves out of there.wait a minute, what the hell? No!"  
  
The radio crackled and stopped, and immediately Vita, Charli and Kris broke off into a run towards the helicopter, abandoning the steel shudder in hopes of saving their captain. They had found the shudder on lock down a few hours ago, and ever since they had awaited the arrival of their captain and crew.now was the first time they had received any radio contact.  
  
Boots slapped wet mud as the three of them charged through the woods, when suddenly a shrill, screeching shriek was heard from all around. Instantaneously everyone stopped, cocked their automatic rifles and aimed in the woods, forming a triangular formation facing all sides.  
  
"What the hell was that," Kris said, but no one knew the answer; Vita was scarred, scarred shitless because she did not know what to expect. It did not sound animal, it did not sound human, nor did it sound even mechanical.  
  
-suddenly a blur of green and grey scales burst out of the forestry and Vita was splashed with a warm pool of blood. She turned, ready to fire but instead was greeted by Kris, his head half gone, his oozing brain revealed as his skull hung by loose bone.  
  
"Shit!" Charli screamed, readying her weapon for the next thing to come out of the woods. Kris's lifeless body slumped to the ground, his rifle smacking the wet dirt in a loud 'thump', followed by a small splash. Vita could not take her eyes off the lifeless body, the left eye missing, and his upper lip torn away in a vicious-  
  
"Vita to your left, fire!" Charli screamed for her, then aimed her weapon and fired. Vita turned, saw the hulking green monster come lurching out of the woods. It was about four and a half feet tall, covered in green and grey scales that looked almost amphibian.it had the form of a human, the arms, the legs, but nothing was actually homosapian. It had massive, blood stained claws, and its face looked like that of a frog.except frogs do not have teeth, they do not have claws, they do not kill your teammates!  
  
"FIRE!" Charli yelled as she blasted a clip into the monster. Vita watched it as it shivered as each bullet tore through its fragile skin, and after the clip was gone, it just fell over, dead. Charli turned to face her, a look of cold, hard terror in her eyes, "Why the hell didn't you fire?"  
  
Vita starred at her, not understanding her.  
  
Kris is dead.the captain and the rest of the team is dead too.a frog just attacked us, a big ass frog.and I did not kill it.did not even fire at it.  
  
"Move your ass soldier," Charli yelled, her voice deep underneath her heavy artillery. She moved fast, through the trees, weaving in and out between shrubs. She kept running, followed by Vita, and finally they reached the helicopter-  
  
-burning, burning with the bodies of the crew hanging out from all ends, arms and legs strewn about. Something had punctured the fuel tank, caused it to explode, but judging by the burn marks and the way the limbs were severed, it showed that the bodies were torn apart after they were incinerated.  
  
"My God." Vita stammered, holding her gut as if she was about to vomit, "Everyone is dead."  
  
Charli grabbed her arm, looked her dead in the face and stated the obvious, "We have to get out of here, and we have to get out fast. There could be more of those things out there, and there could be a truckload of them. If you want to survive this, then we had better move out. We will head back to the shudder, blow it out, then head inside, and follow through with the mission. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Vita, said reluctantly, and in the next millisecond, they were off, racing through the woods and past body parts, past blood stained shrubbery, past the mangled corpse of Kris Brooks. The cavern was just up ahead, the door just in reach. -when suddenly another green monster leaped out from behind, and Vita felt warm blood trickle down her cheek. Her body went numb, and her eyes went black.  
  
*  
  
There was not even a sound as Vita fell over, her spine ripped out from behind. Charli turned around and pumped a good ten percent of her clip into the monster, forcing it down. Vita was dead, her lifeless body sprawled face down in the mud. Charli had no other choice but to continue running, to continue moving.  
  
Reaching deep into her pocket, she withdrew the C4 explosives and strapped it to the steel shudder. Tapping in the four-digit code, she turned the other way and plugged her ears, the explosion rocking the ground beneath her feet. Rolling back to her feet, Charli darted inside the dark corridor and instantly flicked her headlights on, illuminating the dark corridor.  
  
She didn't stop running, just kept moving through the tunnel and finally she came to a fork in the 'road', "Left or right," she said out loud to herself, but then when she saw the littered pathway of corpses and severed limbs t the right, she instantly chose left.  
  
Picking up her pace a bit, she checked her ammo and readjusted her flashlight. There was nothing but cave in this tunnel, nothing to follow, nothing to judge.all she saw was dirt and rock-  
  
-and then the by now familiar cry of the Hunter, the green monster that had killed her team. It was right behind her, probably now a they.she sped up, kept racing through the tunnel knowing eventually they would catch up to her.she had seen reports on the 121's, the creatures that had attacked her. They outdid humans 3 to 1 in every category.strength, recovery, speed, endurance. There was no way she would be able to kill them alone.  
  
That was when she too fell victim to the darkness, her back torn to shreds by the vicious monsters that Umbrella had created for defense. She regretted her entire life, regretted everything she had ever done with the Agency, with Umbrella.her entire life had been a waste, and now it was time for her to go.but where she would be going was still a mystery. Everything went black.  
  
** 


	9. Delia's Return

Chapter VIII  
  
Délia's Return  
  
The door to the workers station broke off its hinges as Ada kicked it down; revealing a small, cozy corridor filled with plants and cupboards. Her military instincts kicked in and she instantly began to open drawers and pull closets apart.  
  
"Here, I found something."  
  
Shane's voice was heard from across the room, and he pulled out a pair of Remington BDL Stainless Synthetic shotguns, handing her one of them, "I found them in this closest, there's a backpack and a few cases of ammo, enough to probably last us the night if we have to stay that long." He looked down at his feet, and Ada could hear his voice sink a little bit.  
  
"Here," Ada walked quickly over to one of the cupboards and brandished a brown leather jacket, handing it to him, she said, "It'd be better if you didn't have any bare flesh showing, in case we are attacked again. One bite or scrape from one of those monsters and you become one of them."  
  
He took the coat and fitted it on, but his gaze did not relax, "You're telling me that those things can actually spread what they are contaminated with? What are they.how did they get that way?"  
  
Ada stopped, starring him down for a moment and then realized that she needed to explain things to him before their situation got any worse. Heading over to the couch, she sat down and placed her handgun next to her, leaving the shotgun on the marble counter top. "The Umbrella Corporation has been around since the earlier 1950's, but it wasn't until early in the twenty first century that they had become the largest commercial entity in the United States." Ada stopped, checking the boys face, "In the public, they lead the world in the production of medical supplies, healthcare and computer technology. However, unknown even to its own employees, its largest profits are generated by a division of Umbrella, known as White Umbrella. This division specializes in military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry."  
  
"Viral weaponry? You mean those things out there have contracted some kind of disease?"  
  
"The T Virus was created by the founders of Umbrella, back near the ages of World War II. It was created from the body of a queen ant, but the true powers of the T Virus weren't discovered until late 1984, when Alexia Ashford placed herself in cold storage for fifteen years, causing the virus to become one with her own body." Ada said softly, "She awoke in 1999, and the new virus extracted from her body was dubbed the T-Alexia Virus. Ever since the Ashford clan was wiped out, the Spencers have taken control of Umbrella and have begun even more disastrous research."  
  
"So this T-Virus, it makes things into the living dead?" Shane asked, coming closer to Ada as she continued her story. She did not even realize until now how much she knew about the company, how much she should not know.what one would give to overthrow Umbrella.  
  
"The T Virus eats away at the body's cell count, destroying all living tissue. In effect, the infected will mutate into a carrier within the hour, maybe less. A small electrical charge remains active in the brain, keeping the carrier alive for as long as three months. They live with the most basic of instincts, the most basic of needs.the need to feed."  
  
"So they eat people.eat them raw, eat them alive? Why hasn't someone done something about this?"  
  
Another voice was heard from behind him, and Ada instantly scrambled for her pistol but was shocked to see dual machine guns pointed right at her and Shane. Recognizing the woman standing before her, Ada's heart sank.  
  
Her purr of a voice sounded through the entire room, bouncing in and out of her head like a basketball."Because Umbrella is far too strong to be destroyed by pathetic cowards like you."  
  
Ah, shit.she is alive, how is she still alive?  
  
Ada swallowed hard, starred unbelievably at the woman before her, calling out her name in a soft, pathetic voice, "Délia Spencer."  
  
*  
  
"I see you have made it this far, killing off my pets one by one." Délia snapped, the blood rushing throughout her body at remarkable speed, "I'm so glad that it is I who has the final laugh, the opportunity to kill the one who has fought me for so long."  
  
She raised the weapons up to Ada alone, leaving the boy out of it. Shane Carter was about as harmless as a fly, and he was unarmed for all she knew. Unless he was carrying another weapon, he had placed his rifle and the shotgun on the counter top. Ada's shotgun was on the table as well, her pistol right beside her on the beige couch.  
  
"How are you still alive.?" Ada hissed her body obviously tense. Délia basked in the warmth the moment provided, a massive smile extending from ear to ear, "Dimitri killed you back in Capitol City.I know he did."  
  
"In my brothers own words, 'dying is just a minor inconvenience,'" she snapped, taking another step forward, "Now throw the gun forward, don't try anything or the boy dies." She re-aimed her weapon, focusing now on the young Shane, "You have five seconds."  
  
Ada instantly reached over for her pistol and tossed it in the air, Délia flinched for just a second, and she realized right away, what her mistake had been.  
  
*  
  
The woman took her eyes off Shane for about one second and he reached into his belt loop and extracted the massive knife he had taken from the Predator monster. He swung at her, the knife knocking the machine guns out of her hands and sending them to the floor. Shane kicked the woman in the gut and she fell backwards, sprawling to the ground.  
  
Ada walked over to the struggling woman and picked her sub machine guns off the tile floor, raised her boot up and pressed it down against her shoulder. Shane heard her gasp as Ada applied pressure, almost as if her arm was breaking.  
  
"So tell me now, Délia," Ada growled, "Who is in control here?"  
  
"You may think that you have won here," Delia coughed, "But I have other surprises for you in store."  
  
Moreover, with her final words still melting out of her mouth, the woman's body seemed to evaporate and float aimlessly into the air vents. Ada stepped back, starring at the spot where Délia had been and then back to the air vents. Never once had Shane seen anything like that before, not once.the woman had dissolved, melted into the air and disappeared. Things had gotten a bit out of control.  
  
*  
  
"So we have two shotguns," Ada said, "My pistol, your AK47 and the sub machine guns. We have ammo for all of them except the rifle, so we have to leave it here. We do not have enough arms to carry all this ammo. The pistol will stay on me, we'll both take a shotgun and you can have the sub machine guns."  
  
"Agreed," Shane, said, placing the shotgun around his neck and then holstering the dual guns, "I'll take one of the backpacks and carry half the ammo for the shotgun and the clips for the machine guns."  
  
Ada had changed into one of the outfits she had found in the workers chambers: a brown zip up jacket and a pair of baggy white jeans. There was a black shirt underneath her jacket, which fit her about right. She kept the holster from her military outfit and had placed one of the backpacks around her shoulders, which housed the ammo for her guns. She started to head for the door when Shane stopped her.  
  
"Ada," He asked, "Are you sure that we can get out of here? Do we even have a plan?"  
  
She paused and realized that he was right. They did not have a very well developed plan, only to scope the area, check for survivors, and find the rest of her team. He had mentioned his entire fishing crew was dead, and other than her team she had no knowledge of any one else in the facility, "Well, we have to find a way out of this base, and knowing Umbrella it will be rather difficult to uncover it. Let us head for the lowest possible level, check for maybe a watercraft, and hope that we can escape there. Agreed?" "Agreed," Shane, said, and he watched as she headed out the door. He had looked about as shocked as she felt when Délia dissolved into the air, but she had come to expect the unexpected.but this was beginning to be too much.  
  
*  
  
Délia gasped for air as she reformed herself, lying naked on a hard, cold surface. She gasped again, taking in oxygen as fast as she could. It had taken several minutes for her to reach her destination, the research room, and in the form she had taken it was rather difficult to take in anything but distress.the virus in her body allowed her to take any form she wished, and to escape Ada's grasp she had chosen to mutate into the air. Fleeing through the air vents, she had come through room after room and finally reached the lab.  
  
Shivering and wet, Délia stood up and walked over to the main console. The entire facility was empty, but still she felt exposed. She was cold, frightened, and strangely worried that her plans may not work after all. Ada Wong had outsmarted her, and it had nearly cost her her life. Never again, she vowed, would she let that happen. She would be smarter than Ada; she would be the last one standing.  
  
"I'm sure the R4's are ready for deployment," Délia hissed, her throat scratchy, "Ada has battled one before and it had nearly proved fatal.let's see how she fares against three of them." She tapped a few keys and the monitor switched to the holding compartment, where the green stable lights flickered to red, releasing its contaminants.  
  
The R4's burst out of their cages, releasing roars of anguish and pain. They were hungry, Délia knew, and Ada and her friend were the one entrée that was being served.she smiled again, realizing that this would more than likely be the end for Ada. She would have to flee Asesinato when Ada was dead, detonate the isle and pray that word never got out.  
  
Délia would have to leave the United States forever, would have to leave everything behind. She would empty out her accounts, take everything she owned overseas.but it was worth it, after all, Ada would be dead and gone. Nevertheless, Umbrella policy ruled, and she would be responsible for the destruction of two labs, meaning she would be executed. However, her rivals would be dead, and that was that entire matter in fact, so her purpose would be fulfilled. Watching the R4's prowl the facility made her sleepy, and nearly after, she fell into a dreamy, cozy daze. It had been a long day, and Délia was tired. For now she rested.  
  
** 


	10. Resident Evil

Chapter IX  
  
Resident Evil  
  
Jamming the butt of her pistol into the eye of a decaying monster, Ada watched as dark red blood trickled down its pale white face. Unsure whether the creature was male or female, Ada connected her boot with the side of its head and sent it smashing to the sidewall, brains splattering over the metallic enclosing. Dressed in a blood stained lab coat, the monster regained its balance and stumbled forward, its arms outstretched and begging for a bite.  
  
Bam! Bam! Bam!  
  
"Mmghgh."  
  
The third shot connected with the creature's wrist, sending it falling to the ground. Ada was losing ammo rather quickly; this time she was by herself to defend against the undead.she had sent Shane in to check the door on the opposite side of the hall from the workers quarters, and when she entered the monitor room, the monster appeared.  
  
Connecting another roundhouse kick, the monster flew backwards and landed on its back, injured and nearly dead. Without wasting any time, she raised her boot up and crushed its face into the pale grey floor, forcing it to erupt in a loud, hollow gurgling sound. Holstering her pistol, she began to scope the room for any other undead, and found it empty. The room was rather interesting though, a circular room with monitors lining the roof. There was a round table in the center of the room, and a sole computer situated in front of a leather chair.  
  
Checking to make sure that the Remington was held tight against her back, she sat down in front of the computer screen and accessed the security main frame. Umbrella had invested in some high tech security systems since the last time she had encountered them, but still they were easily hacked. Reading through a few biological reports and such, Ada finally came across something of interest. In a report dating June 20th, she read:  
  
Subject matter: Viral Complications and Advancements  
  
July 20th, 2004  
  
Umbrella Corporation, Pharmaceutical Enterprise  
  
White Umbrella, Chemical / Biological / Viral Studies  
  
Prior evidence has suggested [from W. Birkin data and research, Raccoon City Jan-June 1998] that injecting the Ebola Virus into a specimen already infected with the T Virus will result in a specimen impervious to harm, pain, or suffrage.  
  
Lisa Trevor was the first specimen to undergo this experimentation, performed by the team at the Spencer Estate, led by head researchers at the time, W. Birkin and A. Wesker. Several years passed and later the G Virus was extracted from the T Virus, which was injected as well into this new 'guinea pig'. Following this experiment, the T-Nemesis Virus was also administered.  
  
Several years passed before Lisa Trevor was finally put to rest.  
  
Now, mid 2004, this experiment will be processed again and administered into a new specimen, which will be delivered soon. If another specimen is found to be viable, experimentation may possibly occur sooner. All depends on time delivered, or delivery complications.  
  
Please note that 1 in 100,000,000 will become a T-01 / T-02 / T-03. The numbers for a G Type specimen are far less, as the only specimens comes from the Birkin bloodline. Nemesis specimens are slightly more difficult to obtain, mutations begin after infection from a mutated stage 1, or stage 2.  
  
Documentation on new experimentation will begin within the following week. Access to biological warfare and experimentation reports is granted through the following password:  
  
[ NE-T:03/2 ]  
  
Dr. K. Ontario  
  
Today was June 21st, and the report was dated for yesterday. As Ada closed the window, another reopened, this one dating for today. She read:  
  
Subject matter: Viral Complications and Advancements  
  
July 21st, 2004  
  
Umbrella Corporation, Pharmaceutical Enterprise  
  
White Umbrella, Chemical / Biological / Viral Studies  
  
Specimen has been delivered, however the team had run across several problems. An infection has occurred, and we have been quarantined. Many of us are suffering the symptoms of the T Virus, and if we do not administer the anti virus then we will all be forced to rest into internal sleep.  
  
Head researcher, D. Spencer, has ordered that we all be placed into cellblock C1 for the time being. She has locked us all in the cellblock, and it is impossible for us to continue our research under these conditions. If time permits, I wish to stabilize the specimen for later documentation. If stabilization does not occur within the next 12 hours, then the specimen will either die or become virally active. We cannot allow this to happen.  
  
Dr. K. Ontario  
  
Subject matter: Viral Complications and Advancements  
  
July 21st, 2004  
  
Umbrella Corporation, Pharmaceutical Enterprise  
  
White Umbrella, Chemical / Biological / Viral Studies  
  
Specimen has been released, and the majority of our team has been obliterated. I am not quite sure if I have been infected myself, but if I have, then all is not lost. If I can make it to the monitor room, then it may be quite possible to find a sample of the anti virus, hidden beneath the Umbrella logo on the back wall. I need to remember the pass code though, and if I can do that then I will be cured. For now, I need to get to the room until I can make any assumptions.  
  
The pass code, if I can remember, is something along the lines of what the biological report pass code is, something like [ NE-T:03/2 ], but slightly different.NE-G:03/2! That is it, now all I have to do is hope I can make it there before mutation occurs.  
  
Dr. K. Ontario  
  
Ada stopped reading and then looked over to the body of the mutated creation that she had just downed. She looked at it, upset that she had to dispose of it in such a violent way.but it was an Umbrella employee, and everyone and everything associated with White Umbrella deserved a violent death. She did it a favor.  
  
Leaning over to check the body, Ada found a crumpled up wad of paper, a toothpick and a wallet inside the breast pocket. Inside was an identification tag. There was a picture of a young, blonde woman on it with a wide, extravagant smile on her face. She was very attractive, with glistening blue eyes and pearly white teeth. Her name was Kate Ontario, the doctor who had written the reports she had just read through.  
  
"Well, Katie," she whispered, "Thank you for the small tid bit of information you have supplied me with. It might just be the thing to save my life-"  
  
-and then suddenly the mutilated body sprung back to life and grabbed hold of Ada's shoulders, spitting and screaming and trying its damndest to get a chomp out of her. Ada and what had been Kate Ontario struggled before Ada finally grabbed her neck and broke it, sending her crumbling to the ground.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't save yours,"  
  
The door burst open and gunfire rung through the room, the sound of muffled moans and growls heard underneath it all. Shane burst into the room and then slammed the door shut, sweat dripping off his face in rivers. He bolted the door shut and stepped back, placing the machine guns under his belt strap. He smiled at Ada, gave her a quick wave and then wiped the perspiration from his neck.  
  
"I may have just stumbled upon something that could help us out," He said, handing her a blue keycard, "As soon as I took it out of the cupboard in the room you sent me to, the monsters started at me from every damn direction. They must've been hiding in the closet or something.three of them."  
  
"Great," she took the card from him and placed it in her pack, then headed over to the wall plate the report had spoken of. Removing the plate, she came face to face with a alpha/numeric keypad and what looked like a microwave indented into the wall.it was the holding tank for the antivirus.  
  
Tapping the key code into place, a faint gas was released from the hole and then the latch was released, allowing her to retrieve the cure. It was placed inside a grey, metal briefcase with a card reader.  
  
Brandishing the card Shane had given her, she slid it through the reader and watched as the locks on the four corners of the case slid apart and the lid to the holding compartment opened, revealing seven viles of green liquid, along with an administrative note, detailing how to give the cure. Along with the viles, there was a syringe and injection gun.  
  
"Perfect, this is exactly what we had come for in the first place." Ada laughed, sliding the locks back into place. She put the case into her backpack and zipped it shut, heading back towards the door, "Okay, now I want you to go and check the next few rooms for any survivors. I will stay here and start looking over the monitor screens, to see if I can find my team. Report back here in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay," he said to her, then equipped his sub machine guns and headed out the door. Ada heard gunfire after that, as he downed the three zombies he had spoken of. Taking one last look at the mangled body of Kate Ontario, Ada went to the keyboard and began to work.  
  
*  
  
Trina landed hard on her left side, let out a brief moan and rolled over. She had dropped the axe a few feet over, but still had the shotgun she had found earlier and her pistol. She hoped she would not have to use any of them anymore, but figured that that was asking a little bit much.  
  
The hall she landed in was dark, aside from the flickering overhead lamp that ignited the room a bit.still, it had a horror-movie vibe to it that she did not like one bit, but she bit her top lip and rolled with punches. She had gotten herself into this and it would be her job to get herself out. The last thing she would do would be to leave her friends behind; finding them and a way out was her main priority.  
  
Holding the axe tight with her fingerless gloves, she began to step down the hall, ready for anything.and that was why she was not surprised when she heard the raspy breath up ahead, and then saw the glimmering shadow lurking around. She heard more than one moan, signaling that there may be multiple carriers up ahead. She broke into a jog, and then turned the corner-  
  
-and felt hands around her neck, saliva flying through the air all around her. She pushed the wooden part of the axe forward, shoving the creature off her. The room seemed to become a bit brighter as she adapted to the darkness, and she could see the monster before her.  
  
There were three carriers, stumbling about the hallway, two men and a woman. The woman was overweight, her clothes blood stained and wrinkled. The men were both dressed in biohazard protective suits, but she could tell that they were infected through the pale, glazed over look in their faces.they stumbled forward, drunkenly, toward their supposed next meal.  
  
The closer male lunged at her, and she swung her axe forward. She felt it connect and watched in horror as its left arm was tore off, blood spattering everywhere. Trina kicked it in the gut and sent it backwards, flying into the female. She toppled over, the armless male on top of her. The other man, which was the first to attack her, started towards her and grabbed at her neck as she began to back away. Throwing herself and all her weight against him, he fell back but didn't lose his balance. He continued to press forward.  
  
Swinging the axe again, she slammed into its thigh and it moaned in pain. Not severing it, she pulled it out and swung again, this time connecting with its chest. A thick gurgling noise erupted as blood began to trickle down his protective suit. He moaned, but continued to press forward on now one good leg.one final swing and he was decapitated, a mangled heap of flesh and bone on the ground.  
  
The man and woman in whom she had pushed through were up again, this time coming at her together. Trina backhanded the woman in the face, but was retaliated by a scream and moan, the zombie showing her black mouth and rotting teeth. Trina stepped back and kicked the woman in the face, her chine snapping up and her jaw breaking in the blow. Strapping the axe beneath her belt strap, she took aim with her pistol and shot at the mans jaw, forcing it to cave in and send blood spewing in all directions.  
  
The last bullet was used from her pistol, and she instantly ejected the clip and brandished a new. Firing now at the jawless, half-headed mutation in which she had shot at before, Trina aimed for the forehead and shot a clean bullet hole right between its eyes. It toppled over, allowing for Trina now to fight one on one.  
  
She was an aggressive carrier, that was for sure, she raced for Trina with outstretched arms and a pissed off look on her mutated face. Trina pushed her back with her boot, then aimed her pistol and fired three shots into her face. None of them were enough to take her down, and Trina decided now that it was time to take serious action. Equipping the shotgun, she blew a hole through her chest and sent her falling.  
  
Starring down at the three, mutilated bodies in which she had killed; Trina wiped sweat from her face and brushed her neck off. The monsters had almost had her, but she was lucky enough to keep them at bay. Looking around, she realized that the cave was just a front for some type of secret lab. This place was phenomenal, she decided, large but yet small enough to be hidden away underground. It was the perfect front, a desolate island with a large cave hiding a fully functional laboratory.brilliant, she thought, I give them credit for being so damn sneaky.  
  
Taking off for the door at the end of the hallway, Trina looked at the printed numbers labeling the entrance, "P41".the thing that creeped her out though about this door was that it was covered in something, covered in a thick, grassy green substance.  
  
I have never seen anything like this before.she pressed her fingertips against it; it looks almost like some kind of vine.  
  
*  
  
Finally making it back into her private quarters, Délia lay her head down upon her feathery pillow and rested. Through the delivery system installed the past year, she Bryant O'Neal and Hillary Wilkes delivered to where she could easily monitor it.smack-dab in the center of her bedroom. Hillary was chained to a support column, and Bryant placed against the back wall. She could watch him when she slept.  
  
Hillary was knocked out cold, her limp body asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Délia was beginning to feel bad about keeping her, as she did not really need her any more.she had become more of a chore than a necessity. Nevertheless, killing her would result in having to dispose of a body, so keeping her alive was slightly more convenient.  
  
A monitor that detected infrared heat tracked Ada throughout the facility, giving Délia less of a responsibility to continue changing screens. She had it very well in her private chambers, and everything she ever wanted was at her disposal. If she didn't get to kill Ada herself, then something else would and it would be the same.all she wanted was for her to be dead.that was all she wanted after all.  
  
Falling to sleep, Délia dreamed of the day she would tour the streets of Paris, watch the people of Rome, and travel the safaris in Africa. When those days would come, she would be truly whole, never again having to fear for her life, never again having to worry about anything.when those days would come.when those days would come.  
  
*  
  
Slumped over and tired, Hillary woke up with her plan completely formed. She had seen a heavy-duty handgun, maybe a magnum, lying on the dresser near the corner of the room. Her switchblade that she had in her pocket when she was taken to the facility would easily cut the new rope prison that she was given. In a matter of minutes, she could be free, she would take the gun and carefully try to release the man in the glass cylinder.then she would go after Délia.  
  
If her timing was right, then she could get out and hopefully find Ada if it was not too late. When Délia had left the one observation room, she had watched Ada throughout the facility and noted her pattern of appearances. The last she had seen her was in the monitor room, first floor.if she could make it there and regroup with her then they could escape together.  
  
Praying that what would come in the next few minutes would be good; Hillary split the rope and began her escape. If Délia woke up, then she would be messing with true evil, and her mere existence would be in definite question. Taking a deep, long breath, Hillary made her move.  
  
** 


	11. Anti BOW Gas Release

Chapter X  
  
Anti B.O.W. Gas Release  
  
Whispering words of encouragement to herself, Hillary crept slowly throughout the dimly lit room. Her footsteps were soft against the royal- fashion carpet that lined the floor, echoing softly throughout the oak wood walls. Délia's bed was around five feet away, and she lay upon it perfectly still, not underneath any covers.just laying there, silent and gracefully almost like a queen. Silently moving towards Bryant's holding pod, Hillary examined the control board aside it and began to search desperately for a release key.  
  
After a moment of investigating, she came across a red button marked 'drain'. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button down and watched the liquid disappear slowly into the floor, exiting without the slightest noise. As the liquid was drained, the glass cylinder opened up, allowing the nude man to escape. Helping him to his feet, Hillary began to assist Bryant out of the room.  
  
With one arm under his shoulder, Hillary helped the limping man slowly out of the bedroom and into the next area. Warily opening the bulky, majestic door, she set him down outside in a luxurious, candlelit hall. As soon as she shut the door, Bryant collapsed and lay bare and exhausted on the ground before her. She knelt alongside him and stroked his hair, wondering what that insane freak had done to him.  
  
"Its gonna be all right, just relax here for a minute. I'll be right back. We have to find some clothes for you, even a towel or something.stay here." Taking off in a jog after he nodded okay to her, Hillary swept the room for anything she could use as a weapon and came across a large dagger. She gripped it in her palm and thanked the higher ups for this small sense of hope. Continuing to encourage herself with silent thoughts and mumbles, Hillary opened the door right across from where Bryant sat.  
  
She stepped into another candlelit room, this one a bathroom. There was a bathtub, empty, and a toilet situated on the far side of the room. There were many large towels and rags lining the room, the Spencer family crest imprinted on each. Grabbing the largest towel she could find, Hillary headed back out into the hall to assist the man she had freed.  
  
"Here, put this on until we can find you something else to wear." She looked him up and down, checking for any cuts or scratches or pricks of any kind.and then on the inside of his elbow were several obvious needle pricks, like that of a heroin user, "What happened here." she looked them over, and watched his face weaken with exhaust, "Okay, we'll worry about that later. For now let's just get out of here."  
  
Fastening the towel around his waist, Bryant stood up without saying a word and started down the hall. Hillary moved faster than he, but still allowing him to stay close behind. They were going to escape together, escape and make it out of there alive.but Hillary wasn't sure what other baggage her new partner was carrying with him.  
  
*  
  
Mumbling various tunes to himself, Shane checked the first door on the left and found it to be an empty living chamber, fitted with a bed and a few trinkets.nothing of interest. The second door on the left was what seemed to be a weapons locker, although there were no weapons. He did find a few clips for Ada's pistol, and a case of shotgun shells. Other than that, there was not much of anything that he could take from the room she had been checking.  
  
Then came the first door on the right. After examining the lock for a moment, he just shot out the keycard reader and pushed through the door. His brown jacket was becoming a nuisance, but it did not bother him all too much. Sweat was beginning to build up inside, making his back stick to his shirt and his skin feel clammy. Stepping softly into the room, guns at the ready, Shane began to check for any possible survivors. It was too dark to see much of anything, so he holstered one gun and withdrew his lighter.  
  
After a few tries, the lighter flickered to life, and he began to wave it around to light up the room. It was some sort of lab room, or something.there were massive olive colored cylinders labeled T-02 all around the room, and then tables and chairs with computers to monitor them. Finding the fuse box at the back of the room, he switched it on and watched the lights flicker to life just as the last of his lighter fluid was drained.  
  
The room was big, really big.bigger than he had thought it to be. The tables and chairs were all in perfect condition, organized and neat. The cylinders were behind thick glass walls, a set of controls placed in front to maintain stability for the creatures that they stored. He did not want to fiddle with the controls, in case it did happen that he would let something out.  
  
"Huhugh!"  
  
Spinning around and fumbling for his second weapon, Shane saw the corpse rushing up at him with outstretched arms. It grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground, papers and documents flying up everywhere as he brushed against a desk. Kicking the creature off of him, he aimed his weapons and-  
  
-and realized who he was aiming at.and then saw that there were more of them, about five or so of them behind the one who had attacked him. It was his team, his fishing crew.the men that had been killed back outside the cave entrance.  
  
"Oh Jesus.Derek." He said as the man who had pounced him stood up and regained balance, "I'm sorry man.if you can here me in there, then I want you to know that I-"  
  
"Haargh!"  
  
Instead of bothering to hear Shane at all, what had been his friend leaped at him again but this time he was ready. Shane unleashed multiple shots into its face and sent it flying, decapitated, to the floor. Instantaneously the rest of his team began to rush him, but he just took aim and blasted them all to bits. In all, the five men in whom he had accompanied to Asesinato lay dead on the ground before him, drowning in pools of their own blood.  
  
Wiping sweat from his face, Shane bent down and looked sadly at the face of his best friend.he had just killed his best friend. Tears began to stream down his face, landing in small puddles on the ground before him, "No.Derek I'm sorry.please forgive me man."  
  
"Shane we've got trouble!"  
  
*  
  
Three of the things that had attacked her back on Muerte Island had stormed the monitoring room, ripped it to shreds and had almost gotten her as well. They were like the lickers from Raccoon, but four or five times their original size. She had managed to outrun them but it wouldn't be long until they caught up with her and-  
  
Ah shit shit shit.what the hell are those doing here.Ada looked at the lines of olive colored cylinders behind a foot thick wall of glass.nothing that the contaminants couldn't break through. There were Tyrants inside those cases, big ass monsters that hunted and did not give way. If they got out. if all of them got out.  
  
Ada and Leon were on the train together, laughing and giggling when suddenly a gigantic claw ripped through the wall and outstretched its oversized fingers. Ada raised her pistol and shot, again and again, four shots in all. Leon raised his magnum and fired, sending the thing back out. It was not long until again it ripped in, sending hunks of metal flying.  
  
Leon raised his magnum and let off a full clip before the thing retracted. There was a long pause, and for a moment, Ada thought the thing was gone-  
  
-and then there was a sharp pain in her shoulder, extending down her arm and to her hip. The monster had tore through the side of the car, torn right through her.everything went black from then on until she woke up in the office.Leon had told her later that a Tyrant was responsible.  
  
Ada shuddered at the thought and aimed at the door, her shotgun ready to blast through the living tissue that the creatures were. Shane started running in the opposite direction, and Ada instantly lost hope in him, realizing that the boy was running for his life.  
  
"Ada, here! Check this out, hurry!" Claw marks were beginning to form on the door as the monsters pushed through. Ada darted for Shane, and saw him crouching over what looked like a fuse box, "Look, here it says Anti B.O.W. Gas Release! If we press this button it should hold them off."  
  
Ada remembered releasing the gas back at the chemical plant in Raccoon City, and the effect it had on the lickers. They wrinkled up and died, losing their powers for a short time. If the gas was to be released, the effect would probably be the same, "Press the switch!"  
  
As the words left her lips, the creatures broke through the doors and reared their ugly faces. All three of them crept into the room, and Shane smashed his fist down and instantly a yellowish green gas began to fume out of the ceiling, floors, and walls. The creatures sniffed it and dropped, as if to be falling asleep.  
  
*  
  
Hillary and Bryant stood inside the monitor room, ripped to shreds with bloodstains across the walls and floors. There were claw marks imprinted on the floor and ceiling, coming in and out of the room. Suddenly her hope for Ada and the others faded, and she knew that this probably would not end well.  
  
"Where did she go." Bryant coughed, "I thought you said that she'd.that she'd.be here." He stumbled and caught himself against the wall, holding his balance, "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, but its not safe to stay here, c'mon lets get out of here-"  
  
-suddenly she was interrupted by a computerized voice, ringing slowly throughout the entire facility, "Anti B.O.W. Gas released approximately seven minutes ago, please note the effect upon specimens and experiments alike."  
  
"Cough! Cough! Cough!" Bryant began to gag, and he fell to his knees, the towel dropping to the floor, "My chest! Agh!"  
  
"Oh no, what's happening to you!" Hillary screamed, and that was when she noticed his chest beginning to spread and enlarge, veins popped out of his skin and sweat and blood trickled from all over him. The B.O.W. gas was affecting him as well, signaling that the experiments that Délia had done had in fact been viral. The mutations were beginning to take place.  
  
** 


	12. Plant 43

Chapter XI  
  
Plant 43  
  
Trina pushed through the door and entered into what seemed to be some sort of massive greenhouse. Unaware of the dangers that lie ahead, she began to investigate as if it were some sort of crime scene. She checked each of the different plants that grew around the room and the surrounding area, and determined that there was nothing of interest. Just as she was about to leave the room, fate struck her dead in the face.  
  
"Warning, Anti Bio Organic Weapon Gas has been released. All personnel please report to the first floor for emergency briefing. Anti Bio Organic Weapon Gas has been released. Specimens and experiments may act irrational. Biohazardous outbreak confirmed on basement level three. Warning. Emergency lockdown is now in effect."  
  
A loud clicking noise was heard from the door, in which she had entered, and immediately Trina rushed for the door and began to push and pull and kick but nothing would budge. The door was electronically locked and that meant that a-  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
The words that the computerized voice had spoken began to ring in and out of her head, throughout her body and in her veins.biohazardous outbreak confirmed.the basement level in which she was on had a viral leak somewhere, which meant that the T Virus or whatever other virus Umbrella had been researching down here was out, allowing for airborne transmission.  
  
On the other hand, it could quite possibly be that a specimen has been released, and that it is carrying the T Virus, which could cause a biohazardous outbreak.that could quite possibly be it, and if that is the case well Trina, you are saved.but you still have to find out what the thing that escaped is. Good luck.she said to herself silently. She was scarred about what had escaped; scarred about what she would be facing off against with a shotgun, a battle-axe and a pistol.  
  
Thhhhh.thhhhh.thhhh!  
  
Suddenly something wrapped around her legs and swept her off her feet. Trina fell to the ground and instantly began scratching at the floor and her surroundings for something in which she could hold on to. Jabbing a quick glance back to see what or who had grabbed her led to what would ultimately be the fight of her life.  
  
One of the plants in which she had disregarded as unimportant vegetation had come to life, or it could have quite possibly been one that was not there to begin with. It filled the entire room with its vine like tentacles, and the grassy stench in which it released was uncomfortable to breath. At the roof of the room, a pulsing, red matter was obviously the brain of the creation. Sprung down from the mass were hundreds of thousands of tentacles, writhing about the room in no specific pattern. There was a winding staircase up the wall, leading to where the pulsating matter was. if she could just make it up there.  
  
Clank!  
  
She smashed her axe down on the vine and watched it withdraw back into the womb of the creature. Jumping to her feet, Trina took off into a fast run and bolted for the stairs. The sound of the alarm going off made her head pound, but it was what she was facing off against that was really scarring her.the thing was gigantic, filling up the entire room and it was still growing. She had heard before of the Plant 42 back at the Spencer Estate mansion, but she had underestimated its sheer size and power. The tentacle that had wrapped around her leg had nearly pulled it off, and she was lucky that she had found the axe when she had. Reports had suggested that the only thing this creature reacted to was the V-Jolt chemical and the use of fire, both of which were inaccessible in her situation.  
  
Her sweaty feet squished in her heavy combat boots, but Trina did not slow down her pace. Pausing only once to swing the axe at a hovering tentacle, she continued for the wooden stairs as her one and only objective. The stairs, when she finally reached them, were made of what seemed to be and what sounded like hollowed out wood. As her boots hit the steps, dust kicked up and a hollow pounding sound could be heard-  
  
-and then there was rumbling under her feet as another vine burst through the step in front of hr, wrapping itself around her waist and tossing her off the staircase. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and found herself very vulnerable. The grassy tentacles began to swing around her, wrapping around her legs and arms in an angry, uncontrollable fashion. She tried to scream but it was no use, there was no point to yell now. Over the siren and the sound of the plant in the room, she could hardly hear herself think let alone try to make someone half way across the facility hear her screaming.  
  
She freed her left arm, grabbed for the axe, and swung it at the nearest tentacle. Green blood spewed as it retracted into the safety of its mother. Trina broke off into a sprint again, arming herself with her pistol for a small defense. As she ran up the steps, she began to fire her weapon at the heart of the creature, and every time she did, the vines in the room became more agitated. It was all she could do for now, as there was no available forms of-  
  
-what luck!  
  
There in front of her was, behind a glass shutter, what seemed to be a flamethrower of some sort. Trina aimed her pistol and fired, the glass erupting in a wide array of splinters and chunks. She reached inside and felt the warmth of the machine in her hands. Pulling back on the activation lever, she could hear the weapons fuel engine roar to life. It was time to destroy this plant thing for the last time.  
  
Tseewwwww!  
  
The sound of fire from the gun made a wide grin stretch across her petite face. She walked slowly up the steps and took note of the tentacles retracting quickly into their creator. As the last tentacle entered the pulsating matter, Trina reached the top platform of the room. Aiming her weapon at the bleeding heart of Plant 43, she whispered to it a bold brave statement.  
  
"I'm getting out of here, and there ain't no way you're stopping me."  
  
And with that, she pulled down hard on the trigger and engulfed the creature with flames. After around ten seconds of fury, the thing dropped from its position, fell a flight of steps down, and exploded on the ground before her. She could hear it wither and die as she headed towards the elevator in which the plant had been blocking.  
  
The emergency announcement had said to report to the first floor for emergency briefing. If Ada and the others had heard the calling, then that is probably where they would be next. She would take the elevator up to the first floor where she could finally escape.the thought seemed too good to be true but in her heart Trina knew she would get out of this.she would get out of this alive.  
  
** 


	13. The Final Blow

Chapter XII  
  
The Final Blow  
  
"Oh Jesus.Bryant." Hillary whispered to him, pleading that the man in whom she knew was good at heart was not becoming what she was seeing. She prayed for his soul, that what he was mutating into was not his true form, was not what he was meant to be.she had seen him when he was good, and this was not Bryant O'Neal, this just was not.  
  
He slouched over, his body erupting in blood strained veins and arteries. His skin dimmed to a pale white, and then to a vomit color. His face stretched and his nose melted away, his ears stretching down his back and his eyes moving up near his forehead. Just as she thought the mutation of his face had finished, it slid down his chest and planted itself directly in the center of his torso, sinking in and becoming part of his chest. His fingers melted into tentacles, and his left shoulder split open to reveal a pulsing eyeball. After each arm had stretched into whip like weapons, they split into white claws the size of here entire chest. His legs seemed to be the only thing that did not undergo mutation, but still they must have been under stress as his body weight obviously increased significantly. A small tail sprouted from his backside, and then split open to reveal two razor sharp blades. Just as she thought the mutation was ending, his muscle size drastically increased and tore holes all over his fair skin.  
  
Bryant O'Neal had become a product of Umbrella's most destructive experiment to date.  
  
*  
  
"Warning, biohazardous outbreak detected on first floor. Repeat, biohazardous outbreak detected on first floor. Please report to docking station for further instructions."  
  
The warning came just minutes after the basement level was sealed off. Ada's attention went to the elevator on the far side of the room. They needed to get out of this place as fast as they could, as the gas continued to leak from its containment chambers. Ada could not figure out why the elevator seemed to be active.  
  
"Ada look, its opening!" Shane cried, and as soon as he said it Ada's heart filled with joy as she saw Trina Carr step into view.  
  
"Ada!" Trina said, but the moment was halted as a countdown began.  
  
"Warning. Biohazardous outbreak confirmed. This facility will detonate. Repeat. This facility will detonate. Ten minutes until formal detonation countdown."  
  
As soon as the second warning was spoken, the door that she had first entered through slid open and Hillary Wilkes scrambled into view, followed by the most obscene monstrosity that Ada had ever seen. Its bulking mass raced down the hall after her, but she was faster than it was. She would outrun it, make it to them first.but where would they go?  
  
"Ada, we can reach the docking platform through the elevator. We can escape this way, come on!" Trina screamed, and as soon as Hillary reached them, they were inside, riding up through the tunnels to the docking platform. The sound of the monster screaming below echoing throughout the elevator as they slowly reached their escape.  
  
*  
  
"But what do we do about Bryant?" Trina gasped, but Hillary already knew it was too late to save him.  
  
"That was Bryant."  
  
Ada gasped, "Then he must have been the specimen the biological report had spoken of. He must have been the specimen that was injected with the four viruses." she obviously wasn't handling this very well, "The Ebola virus caused invulnerability, the T Virus caused life after death, the G Virus caused immense viral-induced power, and the Nemesis embryos allowed it to have the most superb hunting capabilities.Bryant has become Umbrella's ultimate bio weapon."  
  
*  
  
As Ada finished speaking, the elevator slowed to a stop and the door slid open. Stepping off into the dark corridor, Ada felt a sudden sigh of relief was over her. She was going to be escaping, with the three people in her life that mattered most at the moment.Trina was still alive, Hillary was safe now and Shane would live through the rest of his days.she felt a smile come over her face.  
  
Water glistened off the metal walls as they came into a massive aqua ring. The docking platform was only a small portion of the ring, with the more important area being in the center. There were two boats still left in the water, and both were already started and active. All they needed to do would be to board them and they could escape. It seemed too good to be true-  
  
-and suddenly there was a rumbling from the walls, and the far enclosing gave way revealing the mutated Bryant O'Neal. He roared in anguish, screaming for his next meal. He would feed; he would feed off them if they did not act now.  
  
"Open fire! Now!" Ada screamed, hoping that gunfire from all of them would hold him off. Shane raised his machine guns, Ada her shotgun, Trina her pistol, and Hillary a .357 magnum. Instantaneously they began to fire, and Bryant did not even seem to be flinching. He just continued to advance on them, and as they each took steps back, he continued to sever the distance. In moments, he would be on top of them.  
  
"Five minutes until detonation."  
  
Ada could not believe her ears. If they could all make it inside the watercraft then they could escape, but they would have to take the time to situate and to submerge.  
  
"Trina, Hillary! Head for the watercraft, me and Shane will hold him off!" Ada screamed, and the two girls broke off in a run and entered the craft. Ada continued to pelt away with her Remington, slowing the creation down for seconds at a time. Shane held his finger down on each trigger, beating Bryant with ammunition that was quickly dissipating. In moments, both of them would be out of ammunition, and there were only four minutes left until the building was turned into ashes.  
  
*  
  
Hillary stamped her fist onto the control panel, hearing it roar to life under her feet. Trina sat down one of the four cargo seats in the back, strapped her belt on and prepared for takeoff. Starring out the front window, Hillary watched the battle rage forth between Ada and her one time friend Bryant.  
  
Sweat rolling off her cheeks, Hillary saw Ada raise up her shotgun to reload, taking her eye off the creature for one minute. As she looked up again, Bryant leaped through the air and raised its claw wide in the air. Shutting her eyes and preparing for the worst, Hillary began to pray.  
  
*  
  
The thing that once was Bryant came down hard on her left side and gouged through her from her shoulder down through her breast and into her stomach. Blood erupted from her chest and as she pressed her finger down onto wet tissue, the world began to spin around her. Darkness engulfed her and all that she could feel was pain and hurt. It had been a long, twenty- seven years and now it was time for her to rest.  
  
*  
  
"Ada! Nooooo!" Shane yelped, raising up the submachine guns and pulling down on the trigger harder than he ever had before. He could not stop screaming as he blasted the creatures face, making it bleed and suffer as it had done to Ada.  
  
"Heeeeirgh!"  
  
Suddenly blood started to pour from undesignated wounds, and as Bryant O'Neal stumbled to regain balance, Shane darted to Ada's side. In the distance, he could hear the man fall over and land with a loud, echoing thud. However, for right now, Shane's focus was on his dying comrade.  
  
"Ada please, don't die.don't, come on please breath." he cried, tears beginning to build up underneath his blackened eyelids. He dropped his sub machine guns to embrace her, to hug her and to give her as much affection as she so deserved, ".please."  
  
"Sha.Shane.I, I don't think I will.be able to." she squealed, her voice cracking and blood beginning to build up in her mouth. She was in serious pain, the gouge extending through most of her torso. Blood was in a seemingly ocean size puddle around her, surrounding her and damping her.he felt so bad for her, so bad for the woman who had saved him. There was no doubt in his mind that if Ada had not helped him, then he would too suffer the same fate as the rest of his team members.  
  
"No, you're going to make it.come on; we're getting out of here." Grabbing her up from off the ground, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the creature stood back up and readied for a second dosage of attack, "Hurry, lets go."  
  
Racing with Ada on his back towards the watercraft, Bryant O'Neal continued to press forward, leaving a trail of blood as it lurched. Trina helped Ada into the craft, setting her into the back seat. Shane took the seat beside Hillary, and in what seemed to be an instant they were off.and with exact timing as well, the final seconds began to tick away.  
  
"Thirty seconds until detonation."  
  
*  
  
Ada's eyes felt heavy and instead of seeing clear, perfect vision, she saw a red stained portrait of her friends starring down at her. She could hear muffled voices, words of encouragement and help and yet, there was a bit of distress.how bad was the wound that she had suffered? How bad was the damage to her body? Would she be able to make it.?  
  
No, you have minutes to live.do whatever it is you have to do, whatever it is that will continue the fight against Umbrella.there is one final thing you must do before you leave.  
  
"Here.take this." she moaned, handing a crumbled up wad of paper to Shane, feeling the warmth of his grip as he took it from her, "I don't know.know what it.means, but I think.it may be some type of.pass.code."  
  
Reading the written words aloud, Shane's voice seemed hoarse, "You won't know it until you have it, and you won't have it until you know it.what does it mean?"  
  
Ada had remembered finding it on her dresser one morning, the morning before she came onto this voyage to Asesinato Island, the morning before her team was slaughtered, and the morning before Bryant O'Neal became a weapon of destruction. She had no idea what it meant, or what it did, all she knew was that it was some type of riddle and that in the answer lie the key to Umbrella's final plan.  
  
"Take the.anti virus.from my pack. Use it to.fight off.Umbrella.and the T Virus.if you administer.administer it to yourself," blood erupted from her mouth, and she gagged, "then you will be..immune to infection.in theory."  
  
"Ada no," Trina said, coming through her hair with her fingertips, "Ada please don't go, we need you.we can't go on doing this without you. If you die then there is no way we can continue, there is no way we can bring Umbrella down without you." Tears filled up in her eyes, and Ada knew that she had touched this girl in a way that she had never done so before.  
  
"My time.here is up, but you.you all can make a difference.promise me.promise me that you will bring down Umbrella.make them pay." she moaned and a pool of blood splashed through the craft floor, ".promise.promise."  
  
*  
  
Délia Spencer woke up to the sound of fire and destruction all around her. As she rose up, hatred and the realization of what had happened began to sink in.  
  
"No!" she screamed, rolling over and falling off her bed and onto the hard wood floor, "This cannot be happening! No!" she screamed, screamed and screamed and screamed until she could not scream anymore. Bryant O'Neal was gone from his cage, and the Predators, the Prowlers and all the zombies and all the R4's were dead! Moreover, one of the watercraft was gone.they had escaped!  
  
"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed again, hate finally reaching its boiling point, "This cannot happen! I.I.no! No no no no no!" Racing over to the tank where Bryant had been, she smashed her fist into the container and watched glass erupt all around her, "I cannot believe this! This cannot happen! Not now, not after all that I had worked for!"  
  
KABOOM!  
  
An explosion knocked through her room, and she realized that those brats had set off the self-destruct system and that her island was being destroyed. Her beautiful island was being destroyed, her home and her workplace. Everything that she had worked so hard to achieve was being blown to pieces! Moreover, she had let it happen.she had fallen asleep.she had misjudged everything.  
  
In addition, it is all blown to shit now, you have do not it this time.you have really done it this time. You have nothing to show for anything, nothing! She looked on the screen in front of her, showing the docking bridge.and there was Bryant O'Neal, stumbling around like the drunken fool that he was. He was still alive, burning and charring as fire engulfed him. Serves him right! She thought, a grin stretching across her face.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Another explosion, this one knocking her off her feet and blowing through the back wall. In a flash, she was off on foot, racing throughout the lab and down towards the second docking bridge, the one exclusive to her in case of emergency.  
  
You will not get anymore emergency than this! She screamed inside her mind, you, Délia Spencer, will live and get through this and then you will finally get her.you'll get her and you'll make her pay!  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"Aachk!" Fire crashed through in front of her and splashed across her face, sending waves of pain throughout her body, but it did not stop her. She kept running, racing through the hallways and sliding her keycard through the reader. On high-heeled feet, she stepped down a few steps and then-  
  
"What?"  
  
Five men were coming towards her, each of them dressed in white biohazardous protective suits. They each had small pistols, but the man in front had a large, laser scope equipped magnum with what looked to be like a tube of liquid attached to the end of it-  
  
-no, they are going to take me away!  
  
FFT!  
  
The needle end of the bullet slapped into her perfectly tan skin and she watched in horror as the liquid inside melted into her body, emptying into her system and paralyzing her. She felt her body go weak, go limp and fall to the ground. She had let it happen.she had let this happen.she was paying her dues.  
  
** 


	14. Epilouge Final notejust delete the spac...

So im gonna flat out say something here. The end of the chapters as you guys know it isn't the real true end, like I said before my story was deleted from my computer and all I have is the hard copies. However I just got a scanner and scanned the following document online in a text file. It's the epilogue to my Resident Evil Chronicles series. Its tweaked a little, due to the extra six chapters there were following the death of Delia. But, maybe if I get enough time I'll upload the rest of the story! Enjoy tho! Epilogue 

Standing at Ada's tombstone, Heatherly could do nothing but weep. The world would be a much better place without Umbrella, but the Resistance lost some of its greatest warriors in the battle. Ada Wong would be missed and there was no one who could ever possibly replace her. She was gone forever. Although the headquarters detonated before they could recover her body, they buried some of the buildings ashes as a memorial to her.

                Wiping her tears Heatherly dropped the flowers she held in front of the grave. She sobbed a little and read the tombstone aloud.

                "Great friend, dear inspiration, fierce warrior: Ada Wong, 1978-2004."

                She was only twenty-six years old when she died. Nevertheless, she lived more than any person

would hope to live in a lifetime. Heatherly felt as though Ada died knowing that Umbrella had been defeated. The final confrontation at the Umbrella Headquarters had been brutal and devastating. They came out on top. Now they had nothing to worry about…

Therefore, walking back to her parked car, Heatherly said a silent prayer for wherever Ada's soul was to finally be put to rest.                      ­

*

                The woman who called herself Ada Wong watched silently as her friend Heatherly Taft walked silently past her and headed back to the place she called home. Ada would never be the same again. She could hardly remember who she was, or what she stood for. She walked to the grave where her         supposed body had been put to rest. She read the tombstone to herself.

"Fierce warrior..." she said to herself, "Is that who I am?"

"No," a voice said from behind her, "You're much more than that."

She turned around. There was a middle-aged blonde man standing there, holding a bouquet of

flowers. He frowned at her. His moderately long hair flowed in the wind.

"I knew you weren't dead, Ada."

"Leon..."

"I've come back for you." He said, "I want to continue the fight with you. We can do it

together."

"But..."

She put her head down. Reluctantly accepting his offer, the woman who has called herself Ada Wong pressed forward. Taking Leon Kennedy's hand, she would remain and entity of inspiration for those who remembered her presence. She was going to stay strong until her next mission…

**

HEYYYYYY DID YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES?!?!?!?!?!? 

**Fanfiction . net / read.php?storyid = 694325   ---------- PART 1!!!**

**fanfiction. Net / read.php?storyid = 817047   ------------ PART 2!!!!!**

**AND HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF SOMETHING NEW?!??!?!?!**

**Fanfiction . Net / read.php?storyid = 1782479    ----------- RESIDENT EVIL OUTBREAK!!! ITS AAAAAAWESOME!**

**IM NOT EVEN GONNA LIE, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME THAT WOULD BE GREATTTTT!**

**Ry^**


End file.
